Empezar de nuevo
by Fausto
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Keitaro decidiera marcharse de Hinata? ¿Mantendrá su amor por Naru? Primera historia...Sed buenos conmigo :P... Entren y lean la nota del autor :P
1. Capítulo 1

Siento mucho haber cambiado la historia, pero no me gustaba como estaba. Ya me diréis si tenía que hacerlo o no.

**Disclaimer**: Love Hina y sus propiedades son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu.

"hola": Diálogo

hola: Pensamiento

* * *

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

Capítulo 1

Había pasado un año y medio desde que Keitaro llegó a la residencia y se convirtió en el encargado de un dormitorio femenino.

Cuando llegó, era un chico tímido que empezó con mal pie en la residencia, ya que cuando llegó vio a una de las residentes desnuda, a otra le tocó los pechos, se llevó la ropa interior de todas y acabó enseñándole sus intimidades a una chica de trece años. Con esto consiguió su fama de pervertido y ha sido golpeados cientos de veces por ello. Pero eso no le importaba porque estaba en un paraíso para cualquier chico. Además no se podía quejar ya que tenía un sitio donde vivir después de que sus padres lo echaran de casa por haber suspendido dos veces el examen de ingreso a la Todai, la mejor universidad de todo Japón. Y todo por una promesa que hizo cuando tenía 5 años a una chica de la que no recuerda nada.

Pero después de este año y medio, Keitaro todavía no ha entrado todavía en la universidad, aunque sigue intentándolo. Lo que sí ha conseguido es un grupo de amigas con las que vive al máximo cada día, y otra chica por la que entrar en la Todai. Naru. Ella era su amor platónico.

En las últimas navidades Keitaro le había confesado su amor, pero ella no le ha respondido desde entonces.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Un mañana cualquiera de abril...

-- En la Residencia Hinata (Habitación de Keitaro) --

Los rayos de sol que entraban a través de la ventana bañaban con fuerte luz toda la habitación indicando que ya estaba cerca el mediodía. En ese momento había dos personas en la habitación. Una de esas personas era Keitaro que estaba muy ocupado haciendo unos problemas de matemáticas que le había puesto su compañera de estudios. Aquella persona no era otra que Naru, la ex número uno del país en cuanto a estudios se refería, la chica más bestia que Keitaro conocía y quería.

Todo estaba pasando como todos los días...

**Keitaro**: "Naru..."

**Naru**: "¿Si?"

**Keitaro**: "No entiendo esto. ¿Me lo puedes explicar?"

**Naru**: "Claro. A ver, déjame ver... ¡Pero si esto es muy fácil! ¡Sólo tienes que colocar este número aquí y este otro allí y la solución sale sola!"

**Keitaro**: "¡Anda es verdad! ¡Muchas gracias, Naru! ¡Eres una profesora estupenda!"

**Naru**: "No es para tanto hombre..."

**Keitaro**: "En serio. Eres una profesora muy buena si consigues que un negado como yo entienda las matemáticas."

**Naru**: "Si lo dices de ese modo... Tendrás razón."

Así pasó la mañana hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

( Tock, tock)

**Keitaro**: "¿Sí?"

**Shinobu**: "Soy yo, Shinobu. La comida está lista."

**Keitaro**: "Gracias Shinobu. Ahora vamos."

Shinobu se fue y Keitaro se puso de pie dando la sesión de estudios por terminada.

**Naru**: "Keitaro, ¿Me ayudas a levantarme? Es que de estar tanto tiempo aquí sentada se me han dormido las piernas."

Dicho esto, Naru le ofreció la mano para que le ayudara a levantarse.

**Keitaro**: "...Vale."

Pero como es normal en Keitaro, en vez de coger la mano que Naru le estaba ofreciendo, tropezó y le cogió otra cosa sin querer.

**Keitaro**: ¡Ooooh, mierda!

Dándose cuenta de que lo que había cogido no era una mano, lo soltó de inmediato y se pegó horrorizado todo lo que podía a la puerta. Lo que vio ante él no le gustó nada. Naru tenía los ojos cerrados temblando de furia y crujiéndose los nudillos. Cuando los abrió, se podía ver fuego en ellos.

**Naru**: "¿¡Cómo te atreves, estúpido pervertido!?"

**Keitaro**: "Perdona Naru... Yo no quería cogerte... Sólo iba a ayudarte a..."

**Naru**: "¡CALLATE IDIOTA!"

(¡BAM!)

**Keitaro**: "¡BUOGHH!"

Y Keitaro salió volando por la ventana de su cuarto gracias a una patada de Naru. Por suerte la ventana por la que salió estaba abierta y no tendría que repararla cuando volviera.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-- En algún lugar, lejos de la Residencia --

Keitaro había caído en una especie de lago rodeado por un bosque que parecía estar a las afueras de la ciudad de Hinata. Se había quedado inconsciente y hubiera muerto ahogado de no ser por Tama. La mascota de la residencia le había seguido hasta allí. Cuando Keitaro cayó al agua, la tortuga lo condujo hasta la orilla. Una vez que su dueño estuvo en lugar seguro, Tama se fue volando de vuelta a la residencia.

Pasadas unas horas desde su viaje aéreo, Keitaro se despertó con las ropas mojadas en medio de la noche y en un sitio que no conocía. Recordando como había llegado hasta allí, empezó a andar hacia donde había mucha luz. Iba hacia ella porque sabía que tanta luz por la noche nada más que lo podría tener una ciudad. Cuanto más se acercaba a la luz, menos árboles había. Después de andar unos minutos, llegó a la ciudad. No parecía Hinata. Tenía muchas tiendas que no había visto nunca, pero todas estaban cerradas y no podía preguntar dónde estaba. Paseando por aquellas calles desconocidas pero llenas de gente, se encontró enfrente de un hostal. En el letrero de la entrada ponía: _Hostal Nakamura. Precios más baratos para estudiantes_. Por suerte estaba abierto, así que Keitaro entró.

**Keitaro**: "¿Hola?"

Una puerta se abrió y salió una niña. Parecía tener unos 10 años por los rasgos de su cara, pero por su altura parecía tener 13 o 14. Era rubia con el pelo recogido en dos coletas. Tenía la piel pálida y tenía unas cuantas pecas por la parte de la nariz.

**Niña**: "Hola señor."

**Keitaro**: "Hola. Me he perdido y me gustaría saber dónde estoy. ¿Está tu madre?"

**Niña**: "No."

**Keitaro**: "¿Y tu padre?"

**Niña**: "Tampoco."

**Keitaro**: "Bueno, ¿sabes dónde está el encargado o encargada de este lugar?"

**Niña**: "Sí. La tiene justo delante."

**Keitaro**: "¿Qué? No veo a nadie más..."

**Niña**: "La encargada soy yo."

**Keitaro**: "¿¡QUE!?"

**Niña**: "Bueno yo y mi hermana."

**Keitaro**: "¿Y cuántos años tiene tu hermana?"

**Niña**: "19."

**Keitaro**: Ya me había asustado

**Niña**: "Bueno ha venido aquí para preguntar en qué ciudad está, ¿no?"

**Keitaro**: "Sí."

**Niña**: "Bien, pues está en Tokyo."

**Keitaro**: "¿¡QUE!?" Hoy Naru se ha superado.

**Niña**: "¿Por qué se sorprende? ¿No ha visto la universidad?"

**Keitaro**: "¿Quieres decir la Todai?"

**Niña**: "Esa misma. Está a medio kilómetro de aquí. ¿Por qué cree que hacemos descuentos a estudiantes?"

**Keitaro**: "No la había visto...Gracias por la información...¿Me puedes decir cuándo sale el último autobús hacia la ciudad de Hinata?"

**Niña**: "Salió hace media hora, señor."

**Keitaro**: "¿¡QUE!?" ¿Ahora que hago?...No tengo bastante dinero para quedarme aquí...Solo tengo para el autobús...¡Maldita sea!

En ese momento se abrió la misma puerta por donde había salido la niña, pero esta vez salió una muchacha de la misma edad que Keitaro. Se parecía mucho a Motoko, lo único que las diferenciaba era la altura. Motoko era más alta.

**Muchacha**: "Megami, es hora de irse a la cama. Ya me encargo yo de este señor."

**Megami**: "¿Pero lo he hecho bien, hermanita?"

**Muchacha**: "Sí, muy bien. Ahora a la cama."

**Megami**: "Vale, hermanita. Buenas noches, señor."

Y con una reverencia, se fue corriendo a la habitación de la que había salido y cerró la puerta. Cuando quedaron Keitaro y la muchacha solos, ésta se giró hacia él.

**Muchacha**: "Perdone señor, pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación con mi hermana. ¿Tiene problemas?"

**Keitaro**: "La verdad es que sí. He perdido el último autobús que va a mi ciudad y no tengo el suficiente dinero para pagar una habitación en la que pasar la noche."

**Muchacha**: "Eso sí es un problema...Usted parece de fiar...Si quiere le puedo dejar pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones, y mañana cuando vuelva a su casa y coja el dinero, vuelva aquí y me paga lo que me deba..."

**Keitaro**: "¿¡En serio!?"

**Muchacha**: "¿Por qué no? No tiene pinta de psicópata, ni de violador, ni de nada por el estilo."

**Keitaro**: "¡Muchas gracias, señorita Nakamura!"

**Muchacha**: "Masako."

**Keitaro**: "¿Qué?"

**Muchacha**: "Que me llamo Masako."

**Keitaro**: "¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias, señorita Masako!"

**Masako**: "Deje las formalidades. Puede tutearme."

**Keitaro**: "Muy bien, entonces tú también puedes tutearme."

**Masako**: "Vale...¿y cómo te llamas?"

**Keitaro**: "Uy, perdona. Con la emoción, no te había dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Keitaro."

**Masako**: "Encantada Keitaro...Bueno creo que es hora de que te enseñe tu habitación."

Dicho esto, hizo un gesto para que Keitaro le siguiera. Subieron unas escaleras que había justo al lado de la entrada y giraron a la izquierda. Después de pasar tres puertas, Masako se paró en frente de la cuarta y la abrió con una de las llaves que llevaba. Una vez abierta, le dio la llave a Keitaro.

**Masako**: "Esta es tu habitación. Bueno yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Keitaro."

**Keitaro**: "Buenas noches, Masako...y muchas gracias por la habitación...no sé como devolverte el favor..."

**Masako**: "Con que me lo pagues bastará."

Y dirigiéndole una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta, se fue a su habitación a dormir.

**Keitaro**: ¡Qué chica más amable! ¡Y qué guapa!... Me pregunto si cualquiera de las chicas de la residencia hubiera hecho lo que ha hecho hoy Masako... Ahora que lo pienso...No he hablado con ellas desde que salí volando...¿Estarán preocupadas por mí?... (Suspiro) Seguro que no...

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo.

Le pido muuuuuuchas disculpas a los que ya habíais leído la historia, pero no me gustó como había quedado. Ahora estoy más satisfecho. :P

Si podéis y queréis, claro está, dejadme saber si lo he mejorado o lo he empeorado. :P

Gracias por leerme.


	2. Capítulo 2

Siento mucho haber cambiado la historia, pero no me gustaba como estaba. Ya me diréis si tenía que hacerlo o no.

**Disclaimer**: Love Hina y sus propiedades son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu.

"hola": Diálogo

hola : Pensamiento

* * *

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

Capítulo 2

-- En la Residencia Hinata (Sala de estar) --

Pero Keitaro no podía estar más equivocado. Después de tanto tiempo pasando juntos, Keitaro se había hecho un hueco en el corazón de cada una de las chicas. Después de ver que había llegado la hora de la cena y él no había vuelto todavía, todas estaban preocupadas por él. Pero sólo por dentro, porque por fuera sólo hacían bromas de lo que le podía haberle pasado y se metían con su torpeza.

**Naru**: "Seguro que ese idiota se ha perdido y ahora no sabe como volver aquí. Será tonto..." (Ja, ja, ja)

**Motoko**: "Seguro" (Ja, ja, ja)

**Kitsune**: "O también puede ser que ese pervertido se haya encontrado con una chica y ambos estén dando rienda suelta a su pasión..."

**Naru**: "No creo que ese estúpido pervertido haga eso..."

**Kitsune**: "¿De verdad? Qué segura estás, Naru... ¿No será que vosotros ya lo ha..." (¡PAM!)

Naru le había pegado.

**Naru**: "¡Kitsune! ¡Hay niñas delante! ¡Además yo no haría nada con ese inútil!"

**Kitsune**: "Vale, vale." ¡Cómo se pone por una broma!

**Motoko**: "Bueno, no sé que estamos haciendo aquí hablando. Shinobu, ¿la cena está lista?"

**Shinobu**: "Sí... ¿Pero no vamos a esperar a que Keitaro vuelva?"

**Motoko**: "Conociéndole como lo conocemos, ese debilucho no volverá hasta mañana. Pero por si acaso vuelve esta noche, le guardaremos su parte de la cena. ¿Te vale eso, Shinobu?"

**Shinobu**: "Claro."

**Motoko**: "Bueno pues ya está. Vamos a cenar."

**Kaolla y Sarah**: "¡Bieeeeeen! ¡Comida buena!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Keitaro**: Creo que debería llamar a la residencia para decirles lo que me ha pasado y no me maten cuando vuelva mañana por la mañana...

Con la intención de buscar un teléfono por el hostal, salió de su habitación y dio un paseo por el edificio. Por dentro era mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Había 10 habitaciones en cada uno de los 3 pisos que tenía el hostal, pero parecía que no había muchas ocupadas. Bajando las escaleras que había al final del pasillo en el que estaba su habitación, se encontró en el recibidor. No se había fijado antes, pero era bastante amplio. Al lado de las escaleras había una mesa con un teléfono y un florero. Keitaro descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de la residencia. Era bastante tarde, pero esperaba que hubiera alguien levantado todavía. Después de 3 tonos, Naru cogió el teléfono al otro lado de la línea.

( Click)

**Naru**: "¿Diga?"

**Keitaro**: "Hola Naru. Soy yo, Keitaro. Siento llamar tan tarde pero..."

**Naru**: "¿Por qué no has vuelto todavía, idiota?"

**Keitaro**: "Porque hoy alguien que yo me sé se pasó con la patada y me mandó hasta Tokyo."

**Naru**: "¿¡Tokyo!?... Perdona por darte más fuerte de lo normal, pero comprende que ya hartas con tus meteduras de pata."

**Keitaro**: "Pero tú sabes que son sin querer."

**Naru**: "Sí, pero muchas veces parece que lo hagas aposta. Bueno, ¿para qué llamabas a estas horas?"

**Keitaro**: "Para que supierais donde estaba y que estaba bien. No quería preocuparos."

**Naru**: "¿Crees que nos preocupa lo que te pase?"

**Keitaro**: "¿No os preocupa que no vuelva?"

**Naru**: "No. La verdad es que nos daría igual que no volvieras a aparecer por aquí..."

Hubo unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

**Naru**: ¡Mierda! Creo que me he pasado un montón... La verdad es que no siento eso... Y parece que le he hecho daño... Mejor intento suavizar la frase... "Pero Keitaro, eso no quiere decir que puedes dejar tu trabajo de encargado en la resid..." (Click)

Keitaro había colgado.

**Naru**: ¿Qué he hecho? Con lo que le he dicho, puede que no vuelva nunca. ¡Qué imbécil soy! ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto aceptar que le quiero? ¡Qué idiota! Si no me hubiera confesado que me quería, ahora todo iría la mar de bien. Pero no puedo culparle por lo que siente. Yo tendría que hacer lo mismo que él, y revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero seguro que ya es demasiado tarde...

Naru se fue corriendo a su habitación mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas. Ya en su habitación dejó escapar todas las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo por el camino.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Pero Naru no fue la única que lloró esa noche. Keitaro había quedado destrozado después de la conversación que había tenido con ella. Le fue muy difícil llegar a su habitación. Entre que no llevaba las gafas y que se le nublaba la vista por culpa de las lágrimas, no veía casi nada. La luz no era problema, aunque fuera de noche. Había luna llena e iluminaba todo con luz plateada. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas. Y así se quedó toda la noche mientras miraba la luna.

**Keitaro**: ¿Qué hice ahora?...¿Me merecía lo que me dijo Naru?...¿Será verdad que no les importo lo más mínimo a ninguna de ellas?...¿Por qué me pongo así?...Es normal que alguien como yo no les importe lo más mínimo a una chicas como ellas... Pero...¿Por qué me lo tuviste que decir tú, Naru?...Si hubiera sido cualquiera de las demás... No quiere decir que no me hubiera dolido pero... No me hubieran destrozado tanto aquellas palabras dichas por cualquiera de las otras... Ahora sé que no tiene sentido seguir en la residencia... Me quedaba esperando que me respondieras algún día... Con la esperanza de que me dijeras que tú también me querías... Pero que tonto que he sido... Mañana iré a la residencia muy temprano y recogeré todas mis cosas... Espero que no haya nadie levantada... o sino no sé que haré...

Perdido en sus pensamientos se quedó hasta que empezó a salir el sol por el horizonte. Los primeros rayos de luz le avisaban que acababa de empezar uno de los días más duro de su vida. El día en que dejaría la residencia para siempre.

Keitaro se levantó sin ánimos, y se vistió para salir a la calle. Salió de su habitación y descubrió que por suerte nadie se había despertado todavía en el hostal. Echó un vistazo al reloj que había en el recibidor y vio que eran las seis de la mañana. Después salió del hostal y se dirigió a la parada de autobuses más cercana. El servicio de autobuses empezaba a las seis, así que no tuvo que esperar mucho para montarse en uno.

El autobús llegó a la ciudad de Hinata en poco tiempo, ya que era muy temprano y no había mucho tráfico por la carretera todavía. Keitaro se bajó en la parada más cercana a la residencia. Subió las escaleras que le conducían a la residencia con el mismo ánimo con el que se había levantado de la cama. Al llegar arriba, miró al tejado por si Motoko ya se había puesto a practicar Kendo. Para su alivio no había nadie, así que se dirigió a la entrada con un poco de más tranquilidad ya que no se encontraría a nadie levantado. Motoko era la única que podía haber estado despierta, pero por lo que parecía, no lo estaba.

Keitaro entró por la entrada principal con el mismo sigilo de un ladrón. Caminó de puntillas por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y entró. Ya dentro sacó de su armario una maleta de viaje y la puso abierta sobre su cama. Después empezó a meter todo lo que había en la habitación que necesitaba para vivir: Toda su ropa, su cartera con su carné de identidad y su dinero, el carné de estudiante de la escuela preparatoria, sus libros de estudio, su álbum de fotos y un par de gafas que tenía de repuesto. Después de meter todo, la cerró bien, ató un extremo de una cuerda al asa de la maleta y la sacó despacio por la ventana, mientras agarraba el otro extremo de la cuerda. Cuando la dejó en suelo firme, soltó la cuerda dejándola caer encima de la maleta. Después sacó de su bolsillo dos sobres. Cada sobre tenía dentro una carta que había escrito aquella noche. Dejó uno de los sobres sobre su mesa. En el exterior de ese sobre ponía: _Del encargado de la residencia a sus residentes_. Después se subió sobre la mesa, y retiró el tablón que tapaba el agujero que comunicaba su habitación con la de Naru. Pasó a través de él, y, después de echar un último vistazo a la figura durmiente de Naru, dejó el otro sobre en la mesa de la chica. En este otro sobre ponía: _De Keitaro a Naru_.

Dando por terminada su tarea allí, salió de la residencia de la misma forma que entró.

* * *

Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo.

Sigo pidiendo perdón por lo que he hecho. ¿Pero no creéis que ahora está mejor?

Por favor, dejad reviews y dejádmelo saber.

Gracias por leer mi historia :P


	3. Capítulo 3

Parece que al final no he hecho mal en "volver a empezar" la historia :P

Pero como dije antes, perdonadme por eso...

Ahora voy a responderte a la pregunta Lu-Kun. Ya sé que ahora he cambiado la historia y no tiene sentido responderla, pero aún así lo voy a hacer. La verdad es que sí, Keitaro es masoquista, si no, ¿por qué crees que en la serie original se queda en la residencia? Porque en el fondo es masoquista y le gusta que le peguen unas chicas tan guapas. Espero haberte respondido.

Quiero agradecerles a Lu-Kun, zer asakura, ultimate spider, AesculapX y Onashiru por sus comentarios. Me llenan de alegría :P

Perdona AesculapX pero no puedo seguir la anterior historia porque se me ha perdido.

Ahora el siguiente capítulo...

**Disclaimer**: Love Hina y sus propiedades son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu.

"hola": Diálogo

hola : Pensamiento

* * *

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

Capítulo 3

Horas más tarde...

-- En la Residencia Hinata --

Shinobu y Motoko se habían levantado las primeras, como siempre, y habían empezado con su rutina. Motoko estaba en el tejado practicando Kendo, mientras que Shinobu había empezado a hacer el desayuno y las tareas de la residencia. Un poco más tarde se levantaron Kaolla y Naru, y fueron a la cocina a esperar que el desayuno estuviese listo. Kaolla, como cada mañana mientras esperaba el desayuno, se comió unos cuantos plátanos. Después de un cuarto de hora de espera el desayuno estuvo listo.

Mientras Naru fue a avisar a Kitsune y Kaolla a Motoko, Shinobu fue a la habitación de Keitaro.

-- Habitación de Keitaro --

( Tock, tock)

**Shinobu**: "Keitaro, el desayuno ya está listo."

No hubo respuesta.

( Tock, tock)

**Shinobu**: "¿Keitaro? ¿Estás ahí?"

Siguió sin haber respuesta.

Creyendo que Keitaro seguía dormido, abrió la puerta y entró para despertarle.

Pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba. La habitación estaba vacía completamente. No solo que Keitaro no estaba, sino que tampoco había ninguna de sus cosas. Shinobu abrió el armario con la esperanza de que estuvieran sus cosas, pero para su disgusto, estaba vacio. Dirigiendose hacia la puerta llorando, le pareció ver que había algo sobre la mesa. Se acercó y recogió el sobre y lo abrió, ya que como iba dirigido a las residentes de la residencia, iba dirigido también a ella. Mientras la leía se le fue poniendo la cara pálida. Cuando terminó de leerla, se desmayó, haciendo un ruido sordo al caer.

Las que estaban en la cocina no sospechaban lo que había ocurrido y se estaban preocupando de que Shinobu no hubiera vuelto todavía de avisar a Keitaro. Motoko y Naru se estaban temiendo lo peor.

**Naru**: "Como ese inútil le haya puesto una mano encima a Shinobu... Me lo cargo..."

**Motoko**: "Como se este aprovechando de ella... Probará la ira de mi espada..."

**Kitsune**: "Chicas, chicas... ¿Por qué no os dejais de tantas amenazas y vamos a ver que está pasando?" Je, je... Me llevaré la cámara por si acaso los cojo con las manos en la masa y después vendo las fotos en el mercado negro... Je, je... Que lista soy

**Motoko**: "Kitsune tiene razón. Vamos a la habitación de Urashima y vemos lo que pasa."

Segundos después, Kaolla, Kitsune, Motoko y Naru estaban delante de la puerta de Keitaro. Al abrirla, lo primero que vieron fue a Shinobu tumbada en el suelo con un sobre y un papel al lado. Rápidamente se acercaron a la niña y la intentaron reanimar.

**Naru**: "Shinobu...Shinobu despierta..."

**Motoko**: "Shinobu, ¿te ha hecho algo Urashima?"

**Shinobu**: "Ung..."

**Kaolla**: "Mirad. Parece que está despertando."

**Shinobu**: "Keitaro... ¡No...!"

**Motoko**: "Grrrr... Como se ha atrevido a ponerle sus sucias manos encima... ¡URASHIMA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES!"

**Shinobu**: "¿Uh? ¿Motoko? ¿Naru? ¿Qué haceis todas aquí?"

**Naru**: "Shinobu, ¿qué te ha hecho ese estúpido de Keitaro?"

Como respuesta, Shinobu le dio el papel que había leido antes de desmayarse y se fue corriendo a su habitación mientras lloraba.

**Motoko**: "¿Pero qué...?"

**Naru**: "¡NO!"

**Kitsune**: "¡Uah! ¡¿Qué pasa, Naru?! ¿A qué viene ese ¡no!?"

**Naru**: "Leed esto..."

Después de darle la carta a Kitsune, Naru se fue de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes Shinobu. Sorprendidas por lo que estaba ocurriendo, empezaron a leer la carta que tanto les había hecho daño a Shinobu y luego, a Naru.

En la carta leyeron lo siguiente:

_"Señoritas residentes:_

_Sintiendolo mucho debo comunicarles que esta carta que les escribo es una carta de dimisión. Por problemas que no me gustaría decir, os informo que yo, Keitaro Urashima, dimito del trabajo de encargado de la Residencia Hinata. Por lo cual, me despido de ustedes para siempre y espero que no os haya sido muy molesto tenerme como encargado._

_Adiós._

_Keitaro Urashima."_

* * *

Bueno... aquí lo dejo en este capitulo...El siguiente está en proceso pero espero no tardar tanto como con este... Si no he actualizado antes es porque ya he empezado el colegio y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir...

Opinad y hasta el próximo capítulo... :P


	4. Capítulo 4

Gracias a los que me habeis dejado reviews.

AesculapX, si lo consigues me lo mandas... Intentaré continuar las dos historias...

**Disclaimer**: Love Hina y sus personajes son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu. (Pero Masako y demás personajes que no aparecen en la serie Love Hina original son de mi propiedad :P).

"hola": Diálogo

hola : Pensamiento

* * *

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

Capítulo 4

Con el deseo de no ver nunca más a cualquiera de las chicas de la residencia, Keitaro se montó en el tren con destino a Tokyo. Quedaban unas horas para que llegara el mediodía cuando llegó a su destino.

-- En la Estación de Tokyo --

**Keitaro**: (Suspiro) "Bueno... Aquí da comienzo mi nueva vida... Espero que no sea tan mala como mi vida en la residencia... No... Peor que esa vida no creo que haya ninguna otra."

Con esa idea en mente, salió de la estación con una seguridad que no había demostrado nunca antes. Llamó a un taxi y se fue al hostal Nakamura, lugar en donde esperaba poder vivir su nueva vida.

Cuando llegó todavía no había nadie levantado, así que dejó sus cosas en la habitación que le había dejado Masako y volvió a salir a la calle.

**Keitaro**: Tengo que encontrar un trabajo para poder pagar la habitación del hostal... Pero no puede ser un trabajo que me ocupe todo el día, porque necesito tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la Todai...

Dispuesto a conseguir un trabajo, empezó a andar por las calles buscando tiendas o bares en los que necesitaran a alguien. Por suerte, no le llevó mucho encontrar uno. Era un bar pequeño en cuya puerta había un cartel que decía: _Se busca persona para cocinar o trabajar como camarero._

**Keitaro**: No tiene mala pinta... Además sé cocinar... No creo que me sea muy difícil conseguir el trabajo.

Keitaro entró en el bar con confianza.

Por dentro, el bar parecía más grande. Nada más entrar se veían varias mesas de madera pegadas a la pared izquierda. Cada mesa tenía cuatro sillas. En el lado derecho del bar estaba la barra. Detrás de ella, había un hombre corpulento que estaba limpiando unos vasos. Parecía ser el propietario de aquel negocio.

Keitaro se acercó a la barra.

**Keitaro**: "Buenos días. Venía por el cartel de la puerta".

El propietario lo miró de arriba a abajo.

**Propietario**: "¿Tienes experiencia como camarero, chaval?"

**Keitaro**: "La verdad es que no. Pero sé cocinar."

**Propietario**: "Mmmm. Te haré una prueba para ver si sabes cocinar."

**Keitaro**: "Muy bien. ¿En qué consiste la prueba?"

**Propietario**: "En que me hagas este plato."

El propietario le dio un papel en el que venía la receta de un plato difícil, pero para la experiencia que tenía Keitaro no lo era tanto.

Keitaro se puso a cocinar, observado muy de cerca por el propietario del bar. En media hora el plato estuvo listo.

**Keitaro**: "Aquí tiene."

El propietario lo probó. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir los tenía brillantes.

**Propietario**: "Muy bien, chaval. Si quieres, el trabajo es tuyo."

**Keitaro**: "¿¡En serio!?"

**Propietario**: "En serio. Nunca había probado este plato de una forma tan bien hecha. Me llamo Iruto Kenobata. Este bar se llama Bar Kenobata. Ya sé que no es muy original pero el negocio es familiar."

**Keitaro**: "Ok, señor Kenobata. Yo me llamo Keitaro Urashima. Será un placer trabajar aquí. Por cierto, ¿sólo trabaja usted aquí?"

**Iruto**: "No. Tengo una hija que me ayuda. Se llama Yuriko y tiene 17 años. Por las mañanas estudia para entrar en la universidad y por las tardes me ayuda con el bar."

**Keitaro**: "Ok. Tengo que decirle que yo nada más que puedo trabajar medio día porque yo también tengo que estudiar para entrar en la universidad."

**Iruto**: "¿A qué universidad quieres entrar?"

**Keitaro**: "A la Todai"

**Iruto**: "¡Qué coincidencia! Mi hija también está intentando entrar allí. Pareces tener más de 17 años. ¿Eres repetidor?"

**Keitaro**: (Suspiro) "Sí. Llevo tres años suspendiendo. Este va a ser el cuarto intento."

**Iruto**: "¡Qué fuerza de voluntad tienes, chaval! ¡Has suspendido tres veces y sigues intentándolo! Me gustas, chaval. Nos vamos a llevar bien."

**Keitaro**: "Gracias."

**Iruto**: "¿Te podría pedir un favor?"

**Keitaro**: "¿Cuál?"

**Iruto**: "¿Te importaría ayudar a mi hija con su preparación? Como ya tienes experiencia con los exámenes le podrías ayudar mucho. Te pagaría extra por la ayuda."

**Keitaro**: "No tengo inconveniente."

**Iruto**: "Gracias, chaval. Empiezas mañana al mediodía con las clases de mi hija y por la tarde, trabajarás aquí como cocinero. ¿Te parece bien?"

**Keitaro**: "Muy bien" De paso, mientras ayudo a esa chica, puedo estudiar para los exámenes yo también. "Hasta mañana, señor Kenobata."

**Iruto**: "Adiós, chaval."

Keitaro salió del local y cogió el camino de vuelta al hostal.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-- En la Resdencia Hinata (Habitación de Naru) --

Después de haberles dejado la carta de Keitaro a Kitsune y Motoko para que la leyeran, Naru había ido a su cuarto a llorar la marcha del encargado y se sentía responsable de ello. Después de haber estado llorando durante unas horas, se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó el cielo estaba oscuro y cubierto de estrallas. Era una noche demasiado bonita para lo que estaba ocurriendo en la residencia.

Naru miró el reloj de su habitación. Había pasado ya la medianoche y ella todavía no había tomado su cena. Al pensar en ello, se quejó su estómago haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte. Llevaba sin probar bocado desde el día anterior. Bajó a la cocina y se comió la parte que las chicas le habían dejado apartada por si tenía hambre.

**Naru**: Mañana tendré que darles las gracias a las chicas por no haberme despertado en todo el día. Este día entero me ha relajado bastante... Pero me sigo sintiendo fatal por lo que ha pasado... Y lo peor de todo es que ha sido culpa mía que Keitaro se haya ido... Que idiota soy...

Cuando terminó de comer, volvió a su habitación y se sentó delante de su escritorio con su diario abierto en una página en blanco.

**Naru**: Espero que escribiendo mis sentimientos en el diario me sienta mejor... (Suspiro)

Antes de empezar a escribir, se levantó de su silla y se sentó en el alfeizar de su ventana. Miraba el cielo estrellado y la luna llena que bañaba la copa de los árboles con su luz plateada.

**Naru**: "Keitaro... Siento mucho lo que dije... No medí mis palabras... Ya sé que no me escuchas pero quiero decírlo... Keitaro... Te quiero..."

Al decir las últimas dos palabras empezó a llorar una vez más. Se dirigió hacia su cama para seguir haciendo lo que había hecho siempre que estaba en ese estado: desahogar sus penas en la almohada. Pero algo cogió su atención en la mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación. Había un sobre. Ya que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y la luz que daba la luna, pudo ver lo que ponía en el sobre.

_De Keitaro a Naru._

Naru abrió el sobre rápidamente y comenzó a leer la carta:

_Querida Naru,_

_Me imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que he dejado la residencia. Si no lo sabías, ya lo sabes. _

_Te escribo esta carta para despedirme de ti para siempre. Adiós..._

_Sólo me queda decirte algo que si no suelto, no podré seguir adelante con mi vida... _

_Me enamoré de ti desde nuestro primer encuentro. Ya sé que no fue un encuentro bonito pero desde ese momento me gustaste. Después con el paso del tiempo, fuimos intimando cada vez más y yo me fui enamorando más y más de ti. Llegó a un punto en el que no podía soportarlo más y te lo dije. Te dije que te quería... Pero tú no me respondiste. Nos llevó un tiempo volver a como estabamos antes de mi confesión... Pero seguiste sin darme una respuesta... _

_Habían pasado ya varios meses y no me habías dicho nada sobre el tema. Eso ha sido peor que haberme dicho desde un principio que me odiabas. Pero ya obtuve mi respuesta. _

_Te pido perdón por haberte hecho todo lo que te hice... Lo siento..._

_Hasta siempre..._

_Keitaro_.

Al terminar de leer la carta, Naru tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dejó caer la carta al suelo y se tumbó en la cama, mientras dejaba correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

* * *

Aquí termina el cuarto capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado y si no... os pido perdón :P

Opinad y...

Gracias por leer mi historia :P


	5. Capítulo 5

Sigo dando las gracias a los que me vais dejando reviews.

Perdonad que no sean muy largos los capítulos pero es lo que me da la imaginación :P

**Disclaimer**: Love Hina y sus personajes son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu. (Pero Masako y demás personajes que no aparecen en la serie Love Hina original son de mi propiedad :P).

"Hola": Diálogo

hola : Pensamiento

* * *

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

Capítulo 5 

Después de dejar el bar en el que iba a trabajar a partir del día siguiente, Keitaro se dirigió al hostal. No tardó mucho en llegar, ya que el bar y el hostal estaban en la misma calle.

-- En el Hostal Nakamura --

Keitaro entró intentando el menor ruido posible, por si había personas durmiendo todavía. Pero hizo todo lo contrario. Después de pasar la puerta había un escalón y después estaba la mesa de recepción. Keitaro, que se había olvidado del escalón, pasó sin mirar al suelo y, como es normal en alguien como él, se tropezó y se cayó. Al caer le dio un golpe a una mesa que tenía encima un jarrón con flores, y con el movimiento, el jarrón cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos. Keitaro, después de observar su "creación", se levantó y se dispuso a buscar algo para limpiar el desastre. Pero para su mala suerte, se resbaló con el agua del jarrón que encharcaba gran parte del suelo y aterrizó encima de sus maletas.

**Keitaro**: "Menos mal que no quería hacer ruido" (Suspiro)

Después del ruido del jarrón, Masako se despertó asustada y salió de su habitación para ver que había pasado.

**Masako**: "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

**Keitaro**: "Perdona, Masako. Ha sido culpa mía. Intenté entrar sin hacer ruido pero con lo torpe que soy, ha sido al revés... Dame un trapo y un cubo y te dejaré el suelo más limpio de lo que estaba antes."

Masako miró a Keitaro con cara extrañada.

**Masako**: "¿Qué haces aquí con esas maletas, Keitaro?" Por favor, di lo que quiero escuchar, Keitaro...

**Keitaro**: "Verás... Había pensado que me vendría muy bien pasar una temporada aquí, lejos de donde vivía... ¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

**Masako**: ¡Bien! "No, no... Ninguno..."

**Keitaro**: "Por el dinero no te preocupes. He conseguido un trabajo aquí cerca, por si me quedo más tiempo del que puedo pagar."

**Masako**: "Muy bien. Entonces, bienvenido al Hostal Nakamura. Dime tu nombre completo"

**Keitaro**: "Keitaro Urashima."

**Masako**: Urashima... Ese apellido me suena... "Muy bien. ¿Quieres la misma habitación de ayer?"

**Keitaro**: "Si puede ser, me gustaría otra que tuviera vistas a la universidad, para darme ánimos para estudiar y entrar en ella.."

**Masako**: "No hay problema." Le daré la habitación que hay sobre la mía...

Masako fue a su habitación y, segundos después, volvió con una llave en la mano.

**Masako**: "Toma. La habitación 103. Está en el primer piso. Sube y deshaz tus maletas. Yo mientras limpiaré esto."

**Keitaro**: "Ni hablar. Como te dije antes, ha sido culpa mía. Yo lo limpiaré. Tráeme un trapo y un cubo y ve a tu habitación a seguir con lo que estuvieras haciendo antes de que pasara este accidente."

**Masako**: "Pero -"

Keitaro la miró con cara seria.

**Keitaro**: "Sin peros. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de la que he formado."

Masako fue a buscar el trapo y el cubo para no empezar a discutir con él desde el primer día. Mientras, Keitaro echó un vistazo a lo que había hecho.

**Keitaro**: (Suspiro) "Mira que soy torpe a veces."

**Voz**: "La verdad es que sí lo has sido esta vez."

Keitaro buscó con la mirada de dónde provenía la voz. De pie, en la puerta de la habitación de Masako, estaba Megami sonriéndole.

**Megami**: "Pero ha sido muy amable de tu parte querer hacerlo tú y no dejar que lo hiciera mi hermana. Perdona si no te gusta mi pregunta pero... ¿Eres así siempre o quieres ligarte a mi hermana?"

Keitaro le sonrió.

**Keitaro**: "Soy así siempre."

**Megami**: "Pues muy bien... Espero conocerte más mientras te quedes aquí."

**Keitaro**: "Yo también lo espero."

**Megami**: "Ha estado bien hablar contigo pero no le digas a mi hermana que hemos hablado. Ella cree que yo estoy muy enferma y no puedo salir de la cama. Pero ya ves, estoy perfectamente... Pero no quiero ir al colegio. Así que calladito. Ni nos hemos visto."

Dicho esto, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

**Keitaro**: Que niña más rara...

Poco después de que Megami cerrara la puerta, Masako llegó con un cubo y una fregona y se lo dio a Keitaro.

**Masako**: "Toma. En vez de un trapo te he traído una fregona que es más cómoda para limpiar el suelo... Y gracias... Aunque sigo insistiendo en que no tienes que limpiarlo tú."

Keitaro le dirigió una sonrisa.

**Keitaro**: "Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Con mi torpeza hice esto así que tengo que limpiarlo yo. Y no sigas insistiendo que no te lo voy a dejar que lo hagas tú."

**Masako**: "Está bien... Me iré a mi habitación a seguir estudiando... No quiero discutir contigo por una tontería."

**Keitaro**: "¿A estudiar?"

**Masako**: "Sí. Estoy estudiando para entrar en la Todai. ¿No te lo había dicho?"

**Keitaro**: "..." Podría ser ella la chica de mi promesa...

**Masako**: "Bueno, ahora lo sabes."

**Keitaro**: ¿Podría ser ella la chica con la que quedé en encontrarnos en la Todai? ¿Podría por fin ser feliz con una chica después de tantos años?... No creo... (Suspiro) Tengo demasiada mala suerte como para que me pasen cosas así...

**Masako**: "Keitaro... ¿estás bien?"

Keitaro se había quedado mirándola fijamente mientras pensaba.

**Keitaro**: "¿Eh? Uy, sí, perdona. Estaba pensando en algo."

**Masako**: "Ah... Bueno, te dejo para que puedas limpiar. El almuerzo será a la una en punto. Yo te avisaré."

**Keitaro**: "Vale." Son las doce y media. Si termino rápido esto, podré deshacer las maletas antes de comer.

Minutos después, Keitaro estaba en su habitación colocando sus cosas. Cuando fue a guardar su maleta en el armario, algo en el suelo le llamó la atención. Era una tabla de madera más limpia que el resto del suelo. Al cogerla, vio que estaba ahí para tapar un agujero que comunicaba con la habitación de abajo. Por curiosidad, se asomó por el hueco y, para su sorpresa, vio a Masako y su hermana hablando. Después de saludarlas, volvió a tapar el agujero y se tumbó en la cama a esperar la hora del almuerzo.

**Keitaro**: Espero no tener aquí los mismos accidentes que tenía en Hinata...

- - - - - -

Después del almuerzo, Keitaro fue al teléfono de recepción y llamó a...

**Haruka**: "¿Diga?"

**Keitaro**: "Hola Haruka. Soy Keitaro."

**Haruka**: "¿Keitaro? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo en la residencia?"

**Keitaro**: Parece que no se ha enterado todavía... "Verás... No te llamo desde la residencia... Te llamo desde otro sitio, en el cual voy a vivir a partir de ahora..."

**Haruka**: "¿Y qué pasa con la residencia? ¿Dejas tu responsabilidad como encargado?"

**Keitaro**: "Sí. La chicas ya lo saben. He dimitido oficialmente. Por eso te llamo. Para pedirte que te encargues tú y que cuides bien de las chicas. Bueno... Adiós tía..." (Clic)

Haruka colgó el teléfono y se encendió un cigarrillo para calmarse un poco.

**Haruka**: "¿Y ahora qué hago? Yo no me puedo ocupar de la residencia. Yo tengo que ocuparme de la cafetería... (Suspiro) En fin... No tengo más remedio..."

- - - - - -

Después de hablar con su tía, Keitaro subió a su habitación y empezó a estudiar. Minutos más tarde, Masako le llamó desde la habitación de abajo.

**Masako**: "¿Puedo subir, Keitaro?"

**Keitaro**: "Claro."

Masako entró por el hueco que unía ambas habitaciones y se sentó al lado de Keitaro en su escritorio.

**Masako**: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

**Keitaro**: "Estudiando. Cuanto antes empiece mejor. ¿Estudiamos juntos?"

**Masako**: "Claro, por qué no." Esta será mi oportunidad para saber más de él.

**Keitaro**: "No hace falta que cojas tus libros. Estudiaremos con los míos."

**Masako**: "Ok." Mejor... No tenía ganas de bajar y volver a subir... Cuesta mucho entrar por el agujero...

**Keitaro**: "Bueno empezaremos por matemáticas..."

Pasó una hora y Masako estaba mareada de ver tanto número.

**Masako**: "Oye Keitaro, ¿por qué no hacemos un descanso y hablamos un poco sobre ti?"

**Keitaro**: "Vale... Me estaba empezando a marear de ver tanto número... Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?"

**Masako**: "Antes te escuché hablar por teléfono y me pareció oír que habías dimitido de un trabajo. ¿En qué trabajabas?"

**Keitaro**: "Era encargado de un dormitorio exclusivo para chicas."

**Masako**: "¿Un dormitorio exclusivo para chicas? ¿Las chicas te dejaron ser el encargado?"

**Keitaro**: "Al principio no... Pero ya con el tiempo parecieron aceptarme..."

**Masako**: "¿Por qué dimitiste?"

**Keitaro**: "Es muy largo de contar..."

**Masako**: "Tengo todo el tiempo que quieras."

**Keitaro**: "Está bien... Bueno, todo empezó con una llamada de mi abuela..."

Keitaro le contó lo de su promesa con una niña cuando tenía 5 años y toda su historia en la residencia, desde su llegada hasta su marcha. En el relato también incluyó que había estado perdidamente enamorado de Naru pero que ella no le correspondía con sus sentimientos. Bien entrada la noche, Keitaro terminó la historia.

**Keitaro**: "... Y por eso dimití... No podía quedarme en un sitio donde no me querían después de tanto tiempo, y con tantas cosas que nos habían pasado... Bueno ya está... Perdona si te he aburrido... Ya te dije que era una historia larga."

Masako: "No me ha parecido muy larga. Al contrario, se me ha hecho corta. Pero el tiempo ha pasado volando. Ya es la una de la madrugada... Mejor me voy a dormir ya..."

**Keitaro**: "Vale. Buenas noches, Masako."

**Masako**: "Buenos noches, Keitaro. Espero que este entorno te haga olvidar la residencia y con ella, tus malos recuerdos." Después de conocer su historia... ¡Me gusta aún más!

Acto seguido, Masako le dio un beso en la mejilla a Keitaro, que lo dejó un poco colorado, y bajó a su habitación a través del agujero.

Keitaro se tumbó en su cama.

**Keitaro**: Yo también lo espero, Masako... Yo también lo espero...

Se durmió.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente...

-- En la Residencia Hinata --

Ninguna de las residentes se atrevía a salir de su habitación a encarar la verdad. Todas querían pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño... Una pesadilla... Pero todas sabían que no lo era... Todo había pasado realmente... Aunque doliera admitirlo...

-- Habitación de Kaolla --

**Kaolla**: ¿Con quién probaré ahora mis inventos si no es con Keitaro, el inmortal? ¿Tendré que dejar de inventar?...

-- Habitación de Kitsune --

**Kitsune**: Ahora que Keitaro no está por aquí, la vida en la residencia será muy aburrida... Menos mal que me queda mi querido sake todavía...

-- Habitación de Motoko --

**Motoko**: Ahora que ese pervertido no está por aquí cerca, la paz volverá a la residencia... Pero... Ya no tendré a nadie en el que probar golpes nuevos...

-- Habitación de Shinobu --

**Shinobu**: ¿Por qué nos has dejado, Sempai? ¿Tan mal te he tratado? Sempai no sé si podré seguir aquí sin tenerte cerca...

-- Habitación de Naru --

**Naru**: Que estúpida soy... ¿Por qué fui tan cruel con él?... Y ahora que él no está... Me doy cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin él... ¿Por qué se ha vuelto todo tan complicado?

Tras horas de pensamiento, todas salieron de sus habitaciones para seguir con su vida. Pero ninguna se podía concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo, lo que provocaba algunos accidentes: Motoko estuvo varias veces a punto de caer del tejado, Shinobu echó lejía a la comida creyendo que era aceite, Kaolla explotó algunos inventos, Naru se metió varias veces el lápiz en el ojo.

Hartas de estar en este estado, convocaron una reunión de residentes en la cocina antes de la cena.

**Kitsune**: "No podemos seguir así. Parecemos zombis sin alma."

**Naru**: "¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Kitsune? ¿A ti no te ha afectado la marcha de Keitaro?"

**Kitsune**: "Sí. Ahora me es muy difícil divertirme... Sin tener a nadie a quien fastidiar..."

**Motoko**: "Podemos ir a buscarlo..."

**Kaolla**: "¡Exacto! ¡Ahora mismo voy a construir un Keitaro-Radar!"

**Naru**: "Y si lo encontramos, ¿qué hacemos después? ¿Obligarle a volver con nosotras?"

**Shinobu**: "¡Sí!... Quiero decir... Se lo pediríamos... Seguro que viene con nosotras..."

**Naru**: "No creo que acepte volver, pero se puede intentar..."

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta de la cocina.

**Voz**: "Perdonad si interrumpo, ¿puedo entrar?"

**Kitsune**: "¿Quién eres?"

La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a una chica de pelo negro con un gato negro en el hombro. La chica llevaba un vestido negro. En lo alto de la cabeza tenía una graciosa antena que le daba un toque gracioso a su cara seria y severa.

**Chica**: "Hola a todas. Me llamo Kanako Urashima y seré la nueva encargada de la residencia a partir de ahora."

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta después de escuchar esto.

**Todas**: "¿¡QUÉ!?"

**Naru**: ¿Esto quiere decir que Keitaro no va a volver?...

* * *

Bueno... Capítulo 5 terminado...

Ya he metido a Kanako...

Espero que os guste...

Perdonad por el retraso pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir...

Pero os recompenso con este capítulo que es más largo que los anteriores :P


	6. Capítulo 6

Sigo dando las gracias a los que me vais dejando reviews.

Con el tiempo espero ir enganchando a los que me leéis :P

**Disclaimer**: Love Hina y sus personajes son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu. (Pero Masako y demás personajes que no aparecen en la serie Love Hina original son de mi propiedad :P).

"Hola": Diálogo

hola : Pensamiento

* * *

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**Capítulo 6 

-- En la Residencia Hinata (Cocina) --

Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa que les había dado esta chica tan extraña, las residentes ofrecieron una silla a Kanako para que se sentara con ellas y les explicara qué pasaba.

**Kanako**: "Bueno... Si os estáis preguntando por qué soy la nueva encargada de esta posada, os diré que-"

**Naru**: "Esto dejó de ser una posada hace tiempo. Ahora es un dormitorio exclusivamente femenino."

**Kanako**: "A partir de hoy vuelve a ser una posada. Y no me interrumpas nunca más cuando estoy hablando." (Mirada asesina) "Bueno como estaba diciendo... Soy la nueva encargada porque parece ser que mi hermanito ha dimitido... Y parece que no piensa volver..."

**Todas**: "¡¿QUÉ?!"

**Kanako**: "Sí. Según tía Haruka, cuando mi hermanito la llamó no parecía ser una huída temporal como ha hecho otras veces... ¿Le habéis hecho algo?"

**Todas**: "..."

**Kanako**: "Si no lo negáis, quiere decir que le habéis hecho algo. ¿Fue algo tan malo como para que no quiera volver?"

**Motoko**: "Nada. Yo no le obligaría a que se fuera de aquí."

**Kaolla**: "Eso quiere decir que te gusta Keitaro."

Motoko se pone colorada.

**Motoko**: "¡Claro que no! Sólo no lo haría porque cumple su trabajo y se preocupa por nuestro bienestar como buen encargado de la residencia."

**Shinobu**: Menos mal... No aguantaría otra oponente luchando por el corazón de Sempai.

**Kanako**: "Está bien... Parece que tú, chica de la espada, no le hiciste nada para que se fuera... ¿Tú sí, niña extranjera?"

**Kaolla**: "Yo tampoco le haría nada para que se fuera. Me gusta mucho jugar con él."

**Kitsune**: "¿Tú le llamas jugar con él a estar todo el día persiguiéndolo con tus inventos de científico loco?"

**Kaolla**: "¡Sí!¡Es muy divertido!"

**Kitsune**: Esta niña está loca...

**Kanako**: "..." Esta niña recibirá su castigo más tarde por hacer sufrir a mi hermanito. "¿Y tú, chica del pelo azul?"

**Shinobu**: "¿Yo?... ¡Yo no haría que Sempai se fuera. Me ha dolido mucho que se haya ido y no quiera volver..."

Shinobu empieza a llorar y se va corriendo a su habitación.

**Kanako**: "Bien... Ella tampoco ha hecho nada... ¿Tú tampoco, cara de zorro?"

**Kitsune**: "Tampoco. He perdido mucho con su marcha." No voy a conseguir más dinero fácil...

Kanako mira a Naru.

**Kanako**: "Bien... Sólo quedas tú... ¿Le hiciste algo para que se fuera?"

**Naru**: Si digo la verdad, las chicas me odiarán y esta Kanako me matará... "No..."

**Kanako**: Ha tardado en responder... Seguramente ella fue la causa de que mi hermanito se fuera... "¿Seguro?"

**Naru**: "Sí." Ya está hecho... Ya no puedo decir la verdad...

**Kanako**: "Muy bien... Ya que nadie le hizo nada a mi hermanito no os castigaré... Bueno... Aquí van a cambiar bastantes cosas... Para empezar el pago de las habitaciones será muy estricto. Si no se paga cuando se debe, no podrá seguir aquí." Os terminaré echando a todas... Nadie hace sufrir a mi hermanito...

**Kitsune**: Jo... Ahora necesito dinero más que nunca... Tendré que ponerme a trabajar porque a esta chica no le puedo pagar como le hacía a Keitaro... Veo que se acercan tiempos muy malos... Keitaro, vuelve, por favor...

- - - - - -

Kanako siguió diciendo qué más iba a cambiar en la residencia. Después de un largo rato poniendo reglas, le dio a cada residente un gran libro cuyo título era _'Reglas de convivencia de la posada Hinata'_.

**Kanako**: "En estos libros tenéis todas las normas nuevas para vivir aquí. Cualquier duda que tengáis podéis decírmela y con gusto os responderé."

Kanako intentó sonreír pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca que asustó a las chicas.

**Kanako**: "Ya es muy tarde. Es hora de irse a dormir."

**Kitsune**: "Es muy temprano todavía. Sólo ha pasado media hora desde la medianoche."

**Kanako**: "Abrid todas el libro que os he dado por la página 145. Ahora leed la norma 356."

En aquella norma ponía lo siguiente: _'A las once de la noche, todos los residentes de la posada deben estar en su respectivas habitaciones'_.

**Motoko**: "Si no cumpliéramos alguna de estas normas, ¿qué nos harías?"

**Kanako**: "Os echaría de aquí con mis propias manos."

**Motoko**: "Veamos de lo que eres capaz..."

Mientras lo decía, Motoko desenvainó su espada, se alejó de la mesa y lanzó una de sus bolas de energía a Kanako.

**Kanako**: Estúpida...

Todo pareció ir a cámara lenta. El resto de las residentes mostraban mediante sus expresiones de la cara como se sentían. Unas sorprendidas, otras asustadas, pero en general esperando que Motoko dejara fuera de combate a esta intrusa que quería ocupar el lugar de Keitaro. Por su parte, Kanako se quedó en su silla esperando a que llegara aquel ataque. Cuando estuvo a punto de golpear su blanco, la bola de energía explotó dejando una nube de polvo y humo que envolvía toda la habitación. Entre el humo, se pudo ver una luz en el sitio donde estaba Kanako antes de que la bola explotara. Después de que la nube de polvo había desaparecido, todas las chicas vieron ante su sorpresa el estado en que se encontraba Kanako. Ella estaba de pie en su silla con sus manos rodeadas por unas llamas de fuego en una pose que daba a entender que aquella chica sabía artes marciales. Todas estaban asustadas por lo que veían sus ojos: una chica con las manos incendiadas que había parado un ataque de Motoko. Esta última, por su parte, estaba sorprendida de que alguien hubiera vencido uno de sus ataques más potentes con las manos desnudas.

**Motoko**: "¿Qué artes marciales practicas?"

**Kanako**: "Son las artes marciales que aprendemos los del clan Urashima. Son técnicas secretas que no tienen que ser usadas para el mal, solo en casos de defensa personal o para hacer el bien. Mi hermanito también fue instruido con estas técnicas."

**Motoko**: "¿¡Qué!? ¿Urashima sabe luchar?" Si es así, ¿por qué no se defendía cuando Naru o yo le atacábamos? ¿Es después de todo un hombre de honor que no se atreve a pegarle a una chica? En ese caso tendría que pedirle perdón a Urashima.

**Kanako**: "Exactamente. Pero él era tan bueno que no quería atacar a una chica, aunque esta le pegara mucho. Nunca quiso practicar conmigo porque temía hacerme daño."

**Naru**: Al final va a resultar que Keitaro era buena persona. Pero eso no quita que sea un torpe pervertido...

**Shinobu**: ¡Sempai sabe luchar! Eso me hace querer estar con él más que antes... Él me defendería de cualquier situación peligrosa...

**Kaolla**: "¿Qué Keitaro está bueno? Entonces la próxima que lo vea le daré un mordisco para probarlo..."

**Kitsune**: "Kaolla, su hermana ha dicho que Keitaro es bueno, no que lo esté. Además una persona no es comestible." Esta niña me preocupa mucho.

**Kanako**: "Bueno... Como he dicho antes, es muy tarde para estar fuera de la cama. Venga, todas a dormir... O queréis sentir el poder de las técnicas del clan Urashima..."

Antes de que Kanako terminara la frase, todas las residentes habían salido corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Todas menos Motoko, que antes de subir tranquilamente a su habitación, le dirigió a Kanako una mirada desafiante.

**Motoko**: Algún día me gustaría batirme en duelo con esta chica y probar que técnicas son mejores, si las del clan Urashima o las del Aoyama...

Todas las residentes en sus respectivas habitaciones se estaban preguntando lo mismo. ¿Era verdad que Keitaro no iba a volver?...

o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente...

-- En el Hostal Nakamura (Habitación de Keitaro) --

Keitaro se había levantado temprano esa mañana para preparar lo que iba a hacer en su nuevo trabajo de tutor. Estaba sentado delante de su mesa con muchos libros abiertos sobre ella.

**Keitaro**: "¿Con qué asignatura podría empezar? ¿Debería empezar por matemáticas o por inglés? A mí me vendría mejor estudiar primero matemáticas porque es lo que peor se me da... Aunque el inglés tampoco se me da nada bien..."

Masako entró silenciosamente en la habitación.

**Masako**: "¿Por qué no empiezas con lo que se te dé mejor?"

**Keitaro**: "¡Ah! Masako, me asustaste... La verdad es que no se me da muy bien ninguna asignatura..." (Suspiro) "No sé por qué acepte ayudar a esa chica... Lo único que voy a hacer es ayudarla a fallar..."

**Masako**: "No pienses eso, Keitaro... Según lo que me contaste ayer, sé que eres capaz de ayudar a esa chica a aprobar a la primera... Y tengo la confianza en que tú también consigas pasar los exámenes de ingreso este año... y podamos entrar juntos..."

La última frase que dijo Masako, les hizo sonrojarse a ella y a Keitaro un poco.

**Keitaro**: "Gracias por tus palabras, Masako. Lo Intentaré con todas mis fuerzas para no decepcionarte... ¿Viniste para algo más, aparte de darme ánimos?"

**Masako**: "El desayuno está listo. Cuando quieras, bajas a acompañarnos."

**Keitaro**: "Estaré allí en cinco minutos. Lo que tarde en guardar estos libros."

Masako se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Keitaro, por su parte, empezó a guardar en una mochila los libros que iba a necesitar para su nuevo trabajo.

**Keitaro**: Esta Masako... No me conoce bien y me trata como si nos conociéramos de antes... Y la verdad... Me parece eso...

- - - - - -

Después del desayuno, Keitaro volvió a su habitación a repasar algunos de los libros que había metido antes en la mochila. Unos minutos antes de que el reloj mostrara que eran las doce del mediodía, Keitaro ya estaba camino del bar Kenobata. En la acera de enfrente, vio a un par de chicos que se parecían mucho a unos con los que Keitaro estaba en la academia. Uno de ellos era alto y delgado con pelo castaño, el otro era bajo y gordo con pelo largo y castaño. Ambos llevaban gafas y estaban persiguiendo a una chica.

**Chico** **alto**: "Oye guapa, ¿te vienes con nosotros a dar una vuelta y conocernos?"

**Chico** **bajo**: "Haitani, creo que deberíamos dejarla..."

**Haitani**: "Nada de eso, Shirai. Si nos rendimos tan rápido, nunca conseguiremos novia."

**Shirai**: Yo creo que de todas maneras nunca conseguiremos una...

Haitani tocó el hombro de la chica para pararla y se sacó una flor del bolsillo.

**Haitani**: "¿No nos quieres acompañar, guapa?"

**Chica**: "Cómo te atreves a tocarme, tío baboso... Suéltame..."

**Haitani**: "No hasta que vengas con nosotros."

**Chica**: "Vosotros lo habéis querido..."

La chica cogió el brazo de Haitani y con facilidad, levantó al chico del suelo y se lo tiró a Shirai, dejándolos fuera de combate.

**Chica**: "A ver si así aprendéis a no ser unos babosos y dejáis de perseguir a chicas inocentes como yo."

Keitaro vio todo con la boca abierta. Después de dejar a Shirai y Haitani inconscientes, la chica cruzó la calle y entró en el bar al que iba Keitaro.

**Keitaro**: Al ver esto me he acordado un poco de la residencia... ¿Cómo les irá a las chicas?... No, Keitaro... Tienes que olvidar esa parte de tu vida... Es parte del pasado... Ahora vives en Tokio, tienes un lugar donde vivir y otra chica con quien entrar en la Todai...

Mientras se iba acercando al bar, Keitaro empezó a temblar.

**Keitaro**: Sólo espero que esa chica no sea a la que tengo que ayudar...

- - - - - -

Al entrar en el bar, Keitaro vio sólo a Iruto, el dueño del bar.

**Iruto**: "Hola, chaval. Llegas puntual. Así me gusta. Mi hija está arriba esperándote en su habitación. Perdona si no te acompaño pero es que tengo que limpiar esto. Ayer por la noche hubo una fiesta y ya ves como han dejado el local."

Era verdad. Si se le echaba un vistazo a las mesas se podía ver muchas jarras vacías y platos sucios, y el suelo lleno de papeles y jarras rotas.

**Keitaro**: "Ya veo... ¿Qué habitación es la de su hija?"

**Iruto**: "Cuando terminas de subir las escaleras, la puerta que está justo a la derecha."

**Keitaro**: "Ok. Hasta luego."

**Iruto**: "Adiós, chaval." No te pases con él, Yuriko... Parece un buen chico...

- - - - - -

Keitaro llegó a la habitación y llamó a la puerta.

**Keitaro**: "¿Hola? Soy Keitaro Urashima, tu nuevo tutor... ¿Puedo pasar?"

**Yuriko**: "Claro. Adelante."

Keitaro puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

**Keitaro**: Por favor... Que no sea la chica de antes... Que no lo sea... Si lo es, me acordaré de las chicas de la residencia...

* * *

Bueno os lo dejo aquí...

¿Será o no será la misma chica?...

Tendréis que esperar al próximo capitulo... :P

Espero que os guste la historia tanto como me está gustando a mí escribirla.


	7. Capítulo 7

Sigo dando las gracias a los que me dejáis reviews.

Pero parece que la historia no está gustando...

**Disclaimer**: Love Hina y sus personajes son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu. (Pero Masako y demás personajes que no aparecen en la serie Love Hina original son de mi propiedad :P).

"Hola": Diálogo

hola : Pensamiento

* * *

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

Capítulo 7

-- En el bar Kenobata (Habitación de Yuriko) --

Keitaro llegó a la habitación y llamó a la puerta.

**Keitaro**: "¿Hola? Soy Keitaro Urashima, tu nuevo tutor... ¿Puedo pasar?"

**Yuriko**: "Claro. Adelante."

Keitaro puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

**Keitaro**: Por favor... Que no sea la chica de antes... Que no lo sea... Si lo es, me acordaré de las chicas de la residencia...

Keitaro abrió la puerta con miedo, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio a la chica que estaba sentada a su escritorio.

**Keitaro**: (Suspiro) Menos mal... No es ella...

**Yuriko**: "Acércate, que no muerdo... Coge la silla que tienes al lado y vamos a empezar."

**Keitaro**: "Uy, sí... Perdona..." Esa forma de hablar... Me recuerda a... No, Keitaro... Eso ya pasó...

Keitaro hizo lo que le dijo Yuriko, se sentó a su lado y empezaron a estudiar...

**Keitaro**: No me atrevo a mirarla a la cara... Si la miro, pensará que soy un pervertido... y no quiero volver a parecerlo...

Pasaron dos horas...

**Yuriko**: No parece ser como los demás... No ha intentado nada conmigo en lo que llevamos de sesión de estudios... ¡Ni siquiera me ha mirado!... Y según dijo papá, ha suspendido tres veces el examen de ingreso, pero... ¡Sabe hacer todo!

**Keitaro**: Me está costando no mirarla... Quiero verla... Por las manos y los brazos parece una chica normal... Aunque hace tiempo que no estoy cerca de una normal... Y hay una cosa rara... No me resulta difícil responder las preguntas que ella me hace... ¡Creo que este año sí entraré!

**Yuriko**: "Profesor..."

**Keitaro**: "Mejor llámame Keitaro. No soy tan mayor... Solo tengo 3 años más que tú..."

**Yuriko**: "Ok, Keitaro... Me preguntaba por qué sabiendo hacer tanto como sabes no has entrado todavía en la universidad."

**Keitaro**: "Verás... Yo también estoy sorprendido de que pueda responderte a los problemas que me pones... Hasta hace poco no hubiera sido capaz ni de hacer este problema..."

Keitaro señaló un ejercicio de la primera página del libro de matemáticas que estaban estudiando.

**Yuriko**: "¡Pero si es una simple ecuación de segundo grado! ¿De verdad que no eras capaz?"

**Keitaro**: "De verdad... Pero creo que ahora puedo porque ya no hay nada que me distraiga..."

**Yuriko**: "¿Por eso no me miras? ¿Para no distraerte?"

**Keitaro**: Parece que se ha dado cuenta... "En parte sí... Pero tengo otros motivos..."

**Yuriko**: "¿Puedo saber cuáles?"

En este punto, Yuriko le estaba mirando directamente a la cara, mientras que él miraba un punto en la mesa el cuál parecía encontrar muy interesante.

**Keitaro**: "No quiero parecer un pervertido..."

**Yuriko**: "A mí no me pareces un pervertido... De momento..."

Keitaro levantó la vista y miró a Yuriko directamente a los ojos.

**Keitaro**: Ahora que la miro... Es muy guapa... Se parece mucho a Naru... Pero no tiene sus dos antenitas... Mierda... Ya me he vuelto a acordar de ella...

Keitaro y Yuriko se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos minutos más hasta que, de repente, Yuriko le quita las gafas a Keitaro y le besa en los labios.

**Keitaro**: Eeeeeeeeeeeeh... ¿A qué viene esto?... Espera un momento... Esto me suena de algo... Pero la verdad es que... Me encanta...

De la misma manera que empezó, terminó. Keitaro abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a Yuriko con una mano en la boca y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

**Yuriko**: "Keitaro... Perdóname... Yo... Lo siento..." ¿Qué pensará ahora de mí?... No pude evitarlo... Sentí algo que me incitó a hacerlo...

**Keitaro**: "No pasa nada, Yuriko. No me molestó... No te preocupes..."

Keitaro y Yuriko se miraron sonrojados.

**Keitaro**: "Bueno será mejor que me vaya... Hasta luego..."

**Yuriko**: "Adiós Keitaro..."

Keitaro recogió sus cosas y se fue de la habitación.

**Yuriko**: Qué estúpida eres, Yuriko... Espero que no se haya asustado... La verdad es que el chico es mono...

Al pensar esto último, la chica se puso colorada como un tomate.

**Yuriko**: "¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!"

- - - - - -

-- En el bar Kenobata --

Keitaro pasó por delante de la barra apresuradamente.

**Iruto**: "¿Ya te vas, chaval? Sólo habéis estado dos horas. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

**Keitaro**: "No, no, nada, señor Kenobata... Sólo que me he acordado que tenía que hacer algo muy importante... Hasta la tarde..."

**Iruto**: "Adiós..." Seguro que Yuriko ha hecho algo mal... (Suspiro) Qué chica esta... Ya lleva 11 tutores que le consigo este año que salen corriendo... Espero que venga a trabajar esta tarde como cocinero... Si no... Yuriko tendrá que cocinar... Y perderé a los pocos clientes que vienen por aquí... (Suspiro) Qué planeta este...

o-o-o-o-o-o

-- En el Hostal Nakamura --

Keitaro llegó algo agitado, ya que nada más salir por la puerta del bar, empezó a correr hasta el hostal. Fue directamente a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama para pensar en lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

**Keitaro**: ¿Se puede saber que acaba de ocurrir en el bar?...

**Voz**: Lo que estás pensando... Una chica a la que no conoces de nada te ha dado un beso...

**Keitaro**: ¡Eso es imposible! Yo no gusto a las chicas...

**Voz**: Pues ha ocurrido... Y te aconsejaría que sigas viendo a la chica... No hagas lo que estás pensando hacer...

**Keitaro**: ¿¡Quién eres!?

**Voz**: Soy tu conciencia.

**Keitaro**: Ah... Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos... ¿De verdad crees que sería bueno seguir trabajando en el bar? Lo digo porque sería un poco incómodo...

**Conciencia**: ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?

**Keitaro**: No... Para ella...

**Conciencia**: Keitaro... ¿Quieres una nueva vida o no?

**Keitaro**: Supongo...

**Conciencia**: ¿Supones? Keitaro, no te estarás arrepintiendo de haberte ido de la residencia, ¿verdad?

**Keitaro**: No es eso... Es que no puedo empezar a ser otra persona... Me gusta como soy...

**Conciencia**: Como quieras... Pero esta tarde vas al bar.

**Keitaro**: Iba a ir de todas formas... Es un buen trabajo después de todo...

**Conciencia**: Es verdad... No creo que con lo torpe que eres te d...

Keitaro se había quedado dormido.

- - - - - -

Keitaro se despertó de repente.

**Keitaro**: "¡Mierda! ¿¡Cómo he podido quedarme dormido!?"

Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Eran las cinco y cuarto pasada. Su trabajo de la tarde en el bar empezaba a las cuatro y media.

**Keitaro**: "¡Aaaah! ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde...!"

Bajó las escaleras de un salto. Pasó por la puerta de entrada del hostal a la velocidad máxima a la que podían llevarle sus piernas. En menos de un minuto, estaba delante de la puerta del bar.

**Keitaro**: "¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Siento llegar tan tarde. No volverá a ocurrir..."

**Iruto**: "Tranquilo chaval... Todavía no ha venido nadie... Ve a la cocina y prepárate para cocinar mucho... Esta noche tenemos una fiesta..."

**Keitaro**: "En seguida."

Keitaro fue a la cocina y se encontró a Yuriko cortando el pescado.

**Keitaro**: "Umm... Hola..."

Yuriko no se había dado cuenta de que Keitaro había llegado, y cuando éste la saludó, se asustó y se hizo un corte en el dedo. Keitaro se acercó rápidamente y le examinó el corte. Por suerte no era muy profundo.

**Keitaro**: "Deberías tener más cuidado..."

**Yuriko**: "..."

**Keitaro**: "Aunque yo tuve un poco de culpa también..."

**Yuriko**: "..."

**Keitaro**: "¿Te pasa algo?"

**Yuriko**: "Tienes mi mano todavía cogida..."

Al darse cuenta de ello, Keitaro soltó rápidamente la mano y se puso colorado. Yuriko también lo estaba.

**Yuriko**: "Verás Keitaro... Esta mañana... Lo del beso..."

**Keitaro**: "Yuriko, por favor, no sigas... Eso fue un desliz por tu parte..."

**Yuriko**: "¡No, Keitaro! ¡Lo hice porque me gustas! ¡Quiero que me beses!"

**Keitaro**: "¡¡¡QUÉ!!!"

Acto seguido, Yuriko se abalanzó sobre Keitaro y le dio un beso en los labios.

**Keitaro**: "¡Mph!"

Keitaro intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitarse de encima a la chica. Después de unos minutos de forcejeo lo consiguió. Se levantó rápidamente dejando a Yuriko sentada en el suelo. Cuando salió deseo no haberlo hecho. En ese momento estaban entrando en el bar...

**Keitaro**: ¿¡Qué están haciendo ellas aquí!? Esto no puede estar ocurriendo de verdad...

Keitaro al ver entrar en el bar a las chicas de la residencia, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras que había subida esa misma mañana.

**Keitaro**: Me tiraré por la ventana... Con mi inmortalidad no tengo nada que temer...

Pero no pudo subirlas porque en ese mismo momento las bajaba Iruto.

**Keitaro**: ¡Mierda!... ¿Qué peor cosa puede ocurrir ahora?

**Iruto**: "¿Qué haces fuera de la cocina, chaval? Las clientes ya están aquí."

**Keitaro**: ¿Cómo que las clientes? "¿Dónde están?"

Iruto hizo un gesto indicando la entrada del establecimiento.

**Keitaro**: "¿¡Ellas!?" Parece que sí podía ocurrir algo peor...

**Iruto**: "Sí. Ven conmigo. Siempre presento al cocinero."

**Keitaro**: "No hace falta. Yo ya las..."

**Kaolla**: "¡Chicas! Mirad quién está ahí... ¡Es Keitaro!"

**Shinobu**: "¿Sempai? Estaba muy preocupada por ti."

**Kitsune**: "Por fin podré seguir aprovechándome del pobre tontorrón..."

**Motoko**: "¡Urashima! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí sin hacer tus deberes como encargado de la residencia Hinata?"

**Naru**: "Anda no... Aquí está otra vez el imbécil este..."

**Iruto**: "Parece que tenías razón, chaval. Te conocen..."

**Keitaro**: ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

**Motoko**: "Te ayudaré a llegar a la residencia... ¡ATAQUE REVIENTARROCAS!"

Keitaro salió volando por los aires dejando un agujero en el techo del bar.

**Keitaro**: ¿Por qué no puedo vivir una vida tranquila sin ser golpeado?

- - - - - -

Keitaro se despertó con un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo.

**Keitaro**: Uf... Parece que todo fue una pesadilla...

De repente, se acordó de algo y miró el reloj de su muñeca.

**Keitaro**: Menos mal... Son todavía las tres y media...

Se levantó de la cama y preparó las cosas para darse un buen baño en las aguas termales del hostal. Al llegar no vio nada porque el vapor de agua que había por todas partes le hizo tener que quitarse las gafas. Caminaba sin saber muy bien por donde iba. De repente se tropezó con algo muy duro y cayó hacia delante.

(¡SPLASH!)

**Keitaro**: "Parece que ya he llegado al agua..."

Keitaro creía que no había nadie más con él pero...

**Masako**: "Eso parece."

**Keitaro**: "¡Masako! ¡Creía que no había nadie aquí! Mejor me voy..."

Keitaro se levantó y empezó a salir del agua cuando Masako le paró.

**Masako**: "No hace falta que te vayas... Se agradece la compañía."

**Keitaro**: "Está bien..."

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno hablaba.

**Keitaro**: ¡Aaaah! ¡Poco a poco mis ojos se están acostumbrando al ambiente y estoy viendo a Masako!... ¡Pero si está tapada solamente con una toalla!

A Keitaro le empezó a salir sangre por la nariz.

**Masako**: "Keitaro, ¿qué te pasa?"

**Keitaro**: "Nada, Masako. No me pasa nada..." Keitaro, deja de pensar en cosas tan... sucias... "¿Qué has hecho esta mañana, Masako?"

**Masako**: "Nada especial. ¿Y tú, Keitaro? ¿Qué tal te han ido esas clases?"

**Keitaro**: "Bien, bastante bien..." Si le cuento lo de Yuriko, no sé que puede llegar a pensar de mí...

**Masako**: "Me alegro."

Hubo otro largo silencio.

**Masako**: "¡Ah! Se me olvidó decirte que ha venido otro nuevo cliente... Bueno, mejor dicho, otra cliente."

**Keitaro**: "¿Ya está aquí?"

**Masako**: "No. Dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de venir aquí para quedarse..."

**Keitaro**: "Amm..."

**Masako**: "Pero..."

**Keitaro**: "¿Qué?"

**Masako**: "Me preguntó si había alguien más viviendo en el hostal aparte de mí y mi hermana, y le dije que sí, que había un chico. Me preguntó que como te llamabas y se lo dije. Cuando se lo dije..."

**Keitaro**: "¿Pasó algo?"

**Masako**: "Se desplomó en el suelo... Al principio creí que estaba muerta... Pero después se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada... Me dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de instalarse aquí... Después se fue riendo..."

**Keitaro**: Tal vez sea... "Masako, ¿cómo se llamaba esa chica?"

**Masako**: "Mutsumi Otohime."

**Keitaro**: "Me lo temía..." Espero que no haya ido a buscar a las chicas...

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo... 

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero el colegio no me dejaba tiempo para nada...

Me he quedado un poco triste al ver las reviews...

Si no consigo al menos 4 por cada capítulo de ahora en adelante, dejaré esta historia... Ver ese número de reviews me sube la moral :P

Bueno solo me queda desearos a todos que tengáis una buena entrada y salida de año...

Hasta la próxima :P


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer**: Love Hina y sus personajes son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu. (Pero Masako y demás personajes que no aparecen en la serie Love Hina original son de mi propiedad :P).

"Hola": Diálogo

hola : Pensamiento

* * *

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

Capítulo 8

Mientras Keitaro y Masako se estaban dando un baño...

En la Residencia Hinata

Todas las chicas estaban en la sala de estar viendo la televisión sin muchas ganas, mientras que Kanako estaba en la habitación del encargado (ahora de la encargada) de la residencia mirando los papeles de gastos e ingresos. Haruka entró en la sala donde estaban las chicas.

**Haruka**: "Chicas... Acabo de recibir una visita que puede que os cambie bastante el ánimo..."

Al decir esto todas las chicas se pusieron de pie y miraron a Haruka con creciente interés.

**Shinobu**: "¿Sempai ha vuelto?"

**Haruka**: "Siento deciros que no, pero... Bueno descubridlo por vosotras mismas... Pasa."

Todas miraron a la puerta un poco confundidas. Si no era Keitaro¿quién iba a cambiarles el estado de ánimo?

**Mutsumi**: "Hola chicas."

**Kitsune**: "¿La chica tortuga¿Cómo va a conse-"

**Haruka**: "¿Qué cómo va a conseguir alegraros el día?"

Todas asintieron, mirando a Mutsumi con cara confundida.

**Mutsumi**: "He descubierto dónde vive Keitaro ahora."

Después de decirlo y ver las caras de sorpresa de las demás, la sonrisa de Mutsumi se hizo más grande.

**Mutsumi**: "¿A qué vienen esas caras¿No os alegra?"

**Todas**: "¡Claro!"

Todas se dieron un abrazo en grupo con reacciones contrarias, pero a la vez iguales. Unas riendo, otras llorando. Pero en definitiva, todas estaban felices. Podían hacer que su querido amigo (para algunas, algo más), volviera a la residencia junto a ellas. En el abrazo también estuvieron involucradas Motoko y Haruka, algo que sorprendió un poco a las demás. Después de unos minutos, se separaron.

**Kitsune**: "Bueno Mutsumi¿dónde está viviendo Keitaro ahora?"

**Mutsumi**: "..."

**Naru**: "Mutsumi¿te pasa algo?"

**Mutsumi**: "Ahí va... Se me ha olvidado..."

**Todas**: "¿QUEEEEEEE?"

**Kaolla**: "Creo que es hora de usar mi último invento... Je, je..."

Kaolla se metió por detrás de un cuadro que había colgado en una de las paredes de la estancia y despareció.

**Kitsune**: En otras circunstancias la hubiera parado, pero esta chica tortuga me está empezando a hartar...

Momentos después, Kaolla volvió a salir por donde había desaparecido, trayendo en las manos una especie de casco extravagante.

**Kaolla**: "Os presento mi último invento, la MRRO-437, es decir, la máquina recordadora de recuerdos olvidados."

**Kitsune**: "¿Qué significa el número 437?"

**Kaolla**: "El número de la versión. Las anteriores tenían fallos. La mayoría explotaban nada más ponerlo en marcha. Lo estaba haciendo como un favor para Keitaro. Él quería recordar a una chica que no ve desde que tenía cinco años. Esta máquina le ayudaría a recordarla."

**Kitsune**: "¿Y estás segura que esta vez no va a explotar como las anteriores versiones?"

**Kaolla**: "No sé. No he podido probarlo en Keitaro. Él era mi conejillo de indias."

**Kitsune**: Pobre Keitaro...

Kaolla se acercó a Mutsumi, le puso el extraño casco en la cabeza y le dio a un interruptor que había detrás del casco. Este empezó a emitir ruidos y luces asustando a las chicas. De repente, a Mutsumi se le pusieron los ojos blancos y cayó al suelo. Antes de que el casco chocara con el suelo, Kaolla lo paró con el pie. Entre Motoko y Haruka cogieron a Mutsumi del suelo y la tumbaron en el sofá.

Todas estaban asustadas e intrigadas por lo que estaba pasando. Todas menos Kaolla, la cual estaba estudiando seriamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de unos diez minutos, los ojos de Mutsumi recuperaron sus pupilas.

**Mutsumi**: "¡Ya me he acordado de todo!" Hasta de algo de lo que no esperaba acordarme...

**Kaolla**: "¡YUJUUUUUU¡El invento ha sido todo un éxito!"

**Kitsune**: Es raro que a Kaolla le salga un invento bien pero me alegro... "Entonces¿dónde está viviendo Keitaro?"

**Mutsumi**: "¿Sabéis? Prefiero no decíroslo. Lo siento mucho. Adiós."

**Naru**: "¡Qué! Serás... Ahora me lo vas a decir..."

**Motoko**: "Naru, no. Su aura ha cambiado mucho después de someterse al invento de Kaolla. Se ha vuelto más oscura."

Mutsumi se fue de la habitación y de la residencia y se dirigió al hostal Nakamura.

**Naru**¿Se puede saber que le ha ocurrido a Mutsumi¿Qué le ha hecho ese estúpido invento para convertirla en otra persona diferente?

**Kitsune**: "Creo que sería buena idea seguirla. Tal vez va a ver a Keitaro ella sola."

**Motoko**: "Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kitsune. Debemos seguirla."

**Kaolla**: "Entonces usaremos los trajes de invisibilidad. Tranquila Kitsune, estos si funcionan."

**Motoko**: "Vosotras usad los trajes. Yo usaré mis técnicas de sigilo."

**Kitsune**: "Está bien. Vamos chicas. Operación: Persecución de Malvada Chica Tortuga."

**Naru**: "Kitsune... No te emociones tanto..." Esta tía se emociona por cualquier cosa.

Todas las residentes, ya con sus trajes puestos, salieron corriendo detrás de Motoko, la cual estaba siguiendo la señal del aura de Mutsumi. Mejor dicho, el nuevo aura.

Mutsumi, por su parte, estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la estación mientras iba pensando en lo que acababa de recordar.

**Mutsumi**¡Cómo pude olvidarme de que yo hice aquella promesa con Keitaro! Y yo intentando hacer que Naru y Keitaro terminaran juntos... Qué estúpida...

Entre estos pensamientos, entró en el tren con destino a Tokio, seguida muy de cerca por las chicas, que se montaron en el siguiente vagón. Era difícil no ser tocada en un vagón de tren cuando nadie es capaz de verte.

**Naru**: Cuando encuentre a ese estúpido de Keitaro... Le haré pagar por todo por lo que me está haciendo pasar.

Motoko no estaba pasando por lo mismo. Al contrario, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a una chica con espada.

Tras una media hora de viaje, llegaron a Tokio.

Mutsumi salió del vagón y empezó a caminar en dirección al hostal con la misma sonrisa que tenía siempre.

**Mutsumi**: Ya no esperaré más... Le diré a Keitaro la verdad sobre la promesa y... Seremos felices para siempre.

De vuelta a las chicas, Motoko y las otras estaban paradas en medio de la estación.

**Naru**: "¿Qué pasa, Motoko¿Por qué te has quedado parada?"

**Motoko**: "... He perdido el rastro del aura de Mutsumi..."

**Naru**: "¿Puede ocurrir que haya vuelto a ser la misma Mutsumi de siempre?"

**Motoko**: "Tal vez..."

Motoko se concentró en buscar un aura blanca, casi divino. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar, la encontró. Estaba a punto de salir de la estación.

**Motoko**: "¡La encontré! Por aquí, vamos."

Ella y las demás salieron corriendo hacia la salida de la estación y vieron a Mutsumi. Guardando una distancia considerable, la siguieron.

En el hostal Nakamura

Después de darse el baño, Keitaro fue a su habitación y se preparó para su otro trabajo: cocinero del bar Kenobata.

**Keitaro**: Espero que la pesadilla de antes no se haga realidad... Aunque no sería raro, ya que Mutsumi ha descubierto donde estoy... Mutsumi... Me hubiera gustado verla... Ella seguro que no me odia como las demás de la residencia... Solo espero que no haya ido a avisarlas...

Keitaro cogió una mochila y metió un cuaderno de estudios y la ropa que se iba a poner para cocinar. Eran una camiseta y un pantalón viejos pero limpios. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared de su habitación, que en ese momento marcaba las cuatro y cuarto, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió a la salida del hostal.

**Masako**: "Buena suerte en tu primer día de trabajo, Keitaro."

Masako se acercó a Keitaro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Keitaro**: "Gra... Gracias Masako. Nos veremos por la noche."

Keitaro salió del hostal un poco colorado. Cuando se encaminó al bar, escuchó una voz de chica gritando. Se giró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz y vio a una chica con tres hombres rodeándola. Keitaro se quedó observando, esperando que aquella chica hiciera lo mismo que la de esa misma mañana. Pero no fue así. Es más, Keitaro reconoció a la chica. Era Mutsumi. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a ellos y le tocó el hombro a uno de los tres hombres que estaban molestando a su amiga.

**Keitaro**: "Perdone mi intromisión pero¿podría dejar en paz a mi amiga?"

**Hombre**: "Me parece que no, cuatro ojos."

Cuando dijo esto, los tres hombres empezaron a reírse con ganas.

**Keitaro**: "Muy bien... Vosotros lo habéis querido..."

Keitaro le lanzó la mochila al hombre con el que había hablado. Este la cogió y siguió riéndose. Un momento después, los tres hombres estaban tumbados en el suelo inconscientes. Mutsumi lentamente se quitó las manos de la cara y miró sorprendida a Keitaro.

**Mutsumi**: "¿Keitaro¿Tú has sido quien ha dejado a estos sucios pervertidos así?"

Keitaro se puso colorado.

**Keitaro**: "Err... Sí..."

**Mutsumi**: "¡Oh, Keitaro¡Eres asombroso!

Mutsumi se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios.

**Keitaro**: Ya sé de que me sonaba el beso de Yuriko...

Ellos no lo sabían, pero estaban siendo observados. Detrás de unos arbustos, se podía ver una cara de profunda sorpresa.

**Motoko**: Vaya... Qué velocidad... Nunca hubiera pensado que Urashima fuera capaz de eso... Creo que le he subestimado bastante... "Bien... Parece que ya hemos encontrado a Urashima... ¿Qué es lo que pensáis hacer ahora?"

**Kitsune**: "..." Je, je... Parece que Keitaro ha cambiado un poco desde que se fue... El Keitaro que yo conozco se hubiera quitado rápidamente al simple contacto de los labios pero... el Keitaro que estoy viendo ahora... ¡le está devolviendo el beso!...

**Naru**: "..." ¿Será posible¿No era ella quién decía que quería que yo y Keitaro termináramos juntos?...

**Shinobu**: "..." Cómo me gustaría estar en el lugar de Mutsumi... Desearía que algún día yo pudiera besar a Sempai como lo está haciendo ella...

**Kaolla**: "Parece que Mutsumi está probando si Keitaro está bueno."

Después de unos 30 segundos, Keitaro se aparta lentamente de Mutsumi. Ambos se quedan los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

**Mutsumi**: "Gracias Kei. Si no hubieras llegado a aparecer... No sé que hubiera pasado."

Keitaro lentamente abrió los ojos, manteniendo la sonrisa.

**Keitaro**: "Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así. Me gusta."

Hubo un silencio entre ellos mientras seguían cogidos de las manos.

**Keitaro**: "Bueno... Me alegro de verte otra vez, Mutsumi. Ahora me tengo que ir a mi nuevo trabajo. Nos veremos por la noche, ya que te hospedas en el hostal donde yo estoy¿no?"

**Mutsumi**: "Claro Kei. Hasta la noche."

Mutsumi se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia el hostal.

**Keitaro**: Je, je... Qué chica esta... Me alegro de que vivamos ahora en el mismo edificio... y ahora que nos hemos dado ese beso tan significativo...

La cara de Keitaro se volvió blanca como el papel.

**Keitaro**¡QUÉ HE HECHO!... Ahora Mutsumi se va a creer que yo también la quiero del mismo modo que ella me quiere a mí... y...

El color volvió a su cara.

**Keitaro**: puede que sea así...

Keitaro comenzó a andar cuando alguien le paró por el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y cuando vio quien, mejor dicho, quienes eran, se desmayó.

Lo siguiente que supo Keitaro cuando despertó, fue que estaba atado de pies y manos y amordazado en la parte de atrás de un vehículo. No veía muy bien ya que sus gafas estaban en paradero desconocido para él. Miró hacia el asiento del conductor y le pareció ver a un doble suyo.

De repente, aquel doble suyo habló.

**Doble de Keitaro**: "Lo siento, Keitaro. No fue idea mía atarte y amordazarte. Pero la verdad es que te salvé de las chicas. No parecían muy contentas contigo. Sobre todo Naru. Parecía que le iba a salir fuego por la boca, je, je. Vamos, Sara, desata a Keitaro."

**Sara**: "Jo, papá. Este torpe ronin no se merece venir con nosotros. Por lo menos deja que venga incómodo."

**Keitaro**¿Sara¿Este doble mío conoce también a Naru y las demás?...

**Doble de Keitaro**: "Vamos, Sara. Suelta ya a mi ayudante."

**Sara**: "Está bien, papá. Ya verás como te arrepientes."

La niña desató a Keitaro y le dio las gafas.

**Sara**: "Toma cuatro ojos. Creo que sin ellas no puedes verte ni la nariz."

Keitaro fue a coger las gafas, pero la niña las dejó caer al suelo y las pisó.

**Sara**: "Uys, creo que se han roto." Ya verás, pringao... Te voy a hacer la vida imposible...

**Keitaro**: Esta niña... Me resulta familiar... Pero si esta es... Entonces... "¿Profesor Seta?"

**Seta**: "¿Qué pasa, Keitaro?"

**Keitaro**: "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

**Seta**: "Je, je... Verás... Me voy en una expedición a unas islas en las que han descubierto restos de una antigua civilización de tortugas... necesitaba un ayudante... y cuando salía de la universidad te vi... y se me ocurrió que tú eras el ayudante perfecto ya que tienes experiencia como tal..."

**Keitaro**: "...Sí, pero... ¿Para eso tenía que atarme?"

**Seta**: "La verdad es que yo no quería atarte pero Sara insistió."

Keitaro miró a la niña con el ceño fruncido.

**Keitaro**: "¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me odies tanto?"

**Sara**: "Hacer que mi papá me preste menos atención."

**Keitaro**: "De eso no tengo yo la culpa. Él presta más atención a las ruinas que a las personas."

**Sara**: "No te metas con mi padre."

Sara se abalanzó sobre Keitaro y empezó a pegarle puñetazos. Keitaro se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse.

**Keitaro: **¿Cómo saldré de esta locura?...

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo...

Gracias por las ideas, las guardaré para próximos capítulos.

Antes de terminar me gustaría decir que no os sintáis obligados a dejar reviews...

En el capítulo anterior dije lo que dije porque estaba en mal estado de ánimo...

Bueno ya está aclarado...

Gracias por leer mi pequeña historia y hasta la próxima :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Love Hina y sus personajes son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu. (Pero Masako y demás personajes que no aparecen en la serie Love Hina original son de mi propiedad :P).

"Hola": Diálogo

Hola: Pensamiento

* * *

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

Capítulo 9

-- En algún lugar de Japón --

Una furgoneta estaba parada al lado de la carretera mientras uno de sus ocupantes, un joven de pelo castaño oscuro, estaba fuera de ella cambiando una rueda pinchada. Dentro del vehículo había dos personas en los asientos delanteros. En el asiento del conductor estaba un hombre de mediana edad durmiendo; en el del acompañante, una niña rubia que miraba con mala cara el desértico paisaje en el que se encontraba.

El muchacho que estaba cambiando la rueda tampoco parecía muy feliz.

**Keitaro:** Uf, qué calor... ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?... Yo no he venido por propia voluntad... Si me hubieran pedido que viniera, no hubiera aceptado... Pero no es que no me guste excavar junto al profesor Seta... Eso me encanta... Lo que no me gusta es tener que aguantar a Sara todo el día molestándome y haciéndome la vida imposible... Parece que me odia... Encima me ha roto las gafas y no veo nada bien ahora… Para aguantar a Sara, preferiría estar en la residencia con Naru y Motoko pegándome por cosas que no he hecho o que he hecho pero sin mala intención... Pensándolo mejor... Me quedaría con la nueva vida que estaba empezando en Tokio... Masako, aparte de ser muy guapa...

Keitaro se puso un poco colorado al recordarla bañándose con él en las aguas termales del hostal.

**Keitaro:** ... es una persona muy amable y generosa... Después está, su hermana Megami... Aún pareciéndose tanto a Sara físicamente, su manera de tratarme es totalmente diferente... No he tenido mucha ocasión de hablar con ella, pero seguramente será como su hermana... Aparte de tener un sitio perfecto donde vivir, tengo un buen trabajo del que no me puedo quejar... Primero ser tutor de una chica guapísima mientras aprovecho para repasar para el examen de la Toudai, y luego, ser cocinero mejorando un poco mis cualidades de cocinero... Más no podía pedir... Pero no... Se le ocurrió al profesor Seta de ir a una excavación justo ahora... A unos días de empezar la Academia para prepararme los exámenes de ingreso... Espero que no nos tome mucho este viaje...

Mientras Keitaro reflexionaba sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos días, no estaba haciendo nada. Sólo estaba de pie al lado de la rueda que tenía que cambiar, mirando al vacío y con el pie puesto en el gato con el que levantaría un poco el coche.

Dentro de la furgoneta, Sara se estaba empezando a impacientar. Echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, vio que ya habían pasado cinco minutos y que todavía Keitaro no había levantado un poco el coche.

**Sara:** ¿Cómo puede tardar tanto en empezar a cambiar la rueda¿Tanto le cuesta hacer un poco de fuerza con el pie?

Sara sacó la cabeza por la ventana y la giró en dirección a donde estaba Keitaro.

**Sara:** "Oye idiota¿qué haces ahí parado con cara de imbécil¡Pon la rueda ya!"

Keitaro, como hacía algunas veces, estaba desconectado del mundo y no escuchó a Sara. Enfadada, salió del vehículo y le dio una patada en la espinilla.

**Keitaro:** "¡AYYYYY!"

**Sara:** "Esto para que me hagas caso cuando te hablo."

Sara se preparó para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

**Sara:** "Y esta para que dejes de hacer el tonto."

Pero el ataque nunca llegó a su destino. Keitaro lo había parado y miraba a Sara con tristeza.

**Keitaro:** "Sara... ¿Por qué siempre andas pegándome y haces todo lo posible para que me vaya?... ¿Tanto me odias?..."

Sara se quedó sorprendida por la reacción de Keitaro. La expresión que tenía en la cara no le gustaba nada. Era demasiado triste.

**Sara:** "Yo... yo..." Idiota... No es que te odie... Al contrario, me gustas mucho... Te pareces mucho a mi papá y yo a él le quiero mucho... Podría decir que no le quiero como un padre, sino como hombre... Pero no puede ser, ya que la diferencia de edad es bastante grande... Contigo... La diferencia no es muy grande, pero seguramente tú nunca sentirás algo por mí... Ni siquiera cuando crezca y sea mayor de edad... La cosa de pegarte la hago porque es una especie de desahogo... Para vengarme por tener este cariño que te tengo...

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

**Sara:** Para superar este sentimiento no correspondido... "Keitaro... Yo no te odio... Sólo lo hago para... Protegerme..."

Keitaro se sorprendió un poco al oírla decir su nombre.

Sara no podía aguantarlo más... Se sentía muy mal por lo que le hacía a Keitaro, pero... Para ella era la única forma de superar sus sentimientos por él...

Se acercó llorando a Keitaro y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Con esto, el cerebro de Keitaro empezó a echar humo. ¿Cómo podía haberse imaginado que Sara iba a llorar por lo que él le había dicho?

Pero aún estando tan impresionado como estaba por la actitud de la niña, podía escucharla murmurar entre lágrimas…

**Sara:** "Keitaro… (Snif)… Perdóname… (Snif)… Yo no te echaba de mi lado porque te odiara… (Snif)… Lo hacía porque… yo… yo te… (Snif)… quiero…"

Después de escucharla decir aquellas palabras, el chico la abrazó conmovido. Después de unos minutos en esa postura y con el único sonido de los sollozos de Sara, Keitaro se separó un poco y le levantó un poco la barbilla. En ese momento, Sara se calmó un poco pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

**Sara:** ¿Será que yo también le gusto y me va a dar un beso?...

**Keitaro:** "Sara… Mírame…"

Al abrir los ojos lentamente, la niña vio unos grandes ojos marrones con unas lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

**Keitaro:** "Sara… Aunque no lo creas… Yo también te quiero…"

Se acercó lentamente a Sara, que estaba a punto de morirse de la felicidad, y la besó…

…en la frente. **(N.A.:** Keitaro no es pederasta :P

**Keitaro:** "Kaolla, Shinobu y tú sois como mis hermanas pequeñas…"

**Sara:** "Pero Keitaro… Yo…"

Keitaro la abrazó contra su pecho fuertemente y le empezó a acariciar el pelo largo y rubio.

**Keitaro:** "Shhh… No digas nada…"

Sara le correspondió el abrazo y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

**Sara:** "Está bien…" Al menos, aunque no sea del mismo modo que yo te quiero, tú me quieres a mí…

Al cabo de uno o dos minutos, la voz de Seta hizo que rompieran el abrazo y que Sara volviera al mundo real.

**Seta:** "Chicos, es mejor darse un poco de prisa. Nuestro avión sale en menos de media hora y el aeropuerto está todavía a unos cuarenta kilómetros de aquí."

**Sara:** "Está bien, papá… Keitaro, es mejor que salgamos cuanto antes si no queremos experimentar la forma en la que conduce papá cuando tiene prisa…"

**Keitaro:** "Me parece que tienes razón."

Sara y Keitaro subieron a la furgoneta, se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad y se agarraron a lo que tenían a mano. Sara a su cinturón de seguridad y Keitaro al asiento del conductor.

**Keitaro:** "Profesor Seta, ya estamos listos."

**Seta:** "Muy bien, chicos. Allá vamos…"

Dicho esto, Seta puso el coche en marcha y fueron a toda velocidad hasta llegar al aeropuerto. El viaje fue muy agitado ya que recorrieron los cuarenta kilómetros que los separaban de su destino en diez minutos y la carretera no estaba muy tranquila. Cuando llegaron a los aparcamientos del aeropuerto, Seta aparcó a su "manera": se chocó con una de las paredes del edificio y salió del coche como si no hubiera pasado nada, salvo que tenía un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la cabeza. Los transeúntes que pasaban cerca del vehículo "aparcado" miraban con asombro a Seta, quien se estaba limpiando la sangre y poniéndose una tirita en la herida de la cabeza como si fuera una cosa normal.

Desde dentro del coche se escuchaban algunos gemidos de dolor.

**Sara:** "Ouch… A ver si me acuerdo la próxima vez y me traigo un casco… La forma que tiene papá de frenar es bastante dolorosa…"

**Keitaro:** "Ya te digo… ¡Ay!... Me duele todo el cuerpo en cuanto me muevo lo más mínimo… ¡Ay!..." Menos mal que me recupero rápido…

Seta se asomó por la ventanilla del conductor.

**Seta:** "Escuchadme… No es por ser pesado, pero daros prisa que el avión sale dentro de poco…"

**Sara:** "Ya sabemos, papi… Lo que pasa es que estamos recuperándonos aún de tu "perfecta" parada…"

**Seta:** "Je, je… Lo siento, chicos… Ya sabéis como soy yo con mi querida furgoneta cuando se trata de parar en algún sitio…"

**Keitaro:** "Sí, profesor… Lo sabemos muy bien…"

Keitaro y Sara salieron del coche un poco mareados y entraron con Seta en el aeropuerto.

El edificio era muy grande, tanto como cualquier aeropuerto importante. Tenía muchas tiendas donde comprar cosas: recuerdos, ropa, regalos, alimentos para comer en el avión (patatas fritas, caramelos, bebidas), etc. Había también muchas hileras de asientos de plástico en los cuáles había mucha gente sentada. Sobre las hileras de sillas, a unos dos metros de altura, había varios monitores que indicaban los horarios de los aviones, sus destinos y las puertas de embarque por las que se pasaban al avión correspondiente.

**Seta:** "Parece que es mejor que embarquemos ya… El avión sale en diez minutos… A ver… Destino Estados Unidos… Puerta de embarque 3… Vamos."

Se dirigieron a la puerta de embarque correspondiente. Allí una joven estaba revisando los billetes. Al verla, Sara se acordó de algo.

**Sara:** "Papá… No se te habrá olvidado traer los billetes¿verdad?"

**Seta:** "Claro que no, Sara… ¿Por quién me tomas?... Están en mi bolsillo…"

Seta se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, después la otra mano en el bolsillo del otro lado…

**Seta:** "… Pero si estoy seguro que los cogí antes de salir de casa…"

Sara se estaba empezando impacientar puesto que veía que se acercaba su turno de entregar los billetes.

**Sara:** "Papá, encuéntralos ya… Después de esta familia nos toca a nosotros…"

**Seta:** "Eso intento, Sara… Pero no me acuerdo donde metí los billetes cuando los cogí…"

**Keitaro:** "Profesor…"

**Seta:** "¿Qué pasa, Keitaro?"

**Keitaro:** "Los billetes no serán esos papeles que le sobresalen un poco del calcetín¿no?"

**Seta:** "¿Del calcetín?... Anda, pues sí lo son…"

**Keitaro y Sara:** "…"

**Joven:** "Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Me permite ver sus billetes, por favor?"

**Seta:** "Claro… Tome…"

Seta le dio los billetes a la joven, quien miró con asco los papeles que le eran dados.

**Joven:** ¡Puaj! Qué asco… Este hombre es un guarro… Mira que guardarse los billetes en el calcetín sudado y luego dármelos… "Gracias, señor… Que tengan un buen viaje…"

**Seta:** "Gracias. Bueno chicos… Andando…"

Los tres pasaron la puerta de embarque y salieron al exterior. Seta se adelantó un poco diciendo que tenía que hablar con alguien sobre un tema importante.

El avión era uno de pasajeros normal y corriente de una compañía japonesa bastante popular. Aún así, Keitaro miraba el avión con la misma cara con la que un niño, que va por primera vez al zoo, ve un león.

**Keitaro:** "Vaaaaaya…" Esta va a ser la primera vez que viajo en un avión…

**Sara:** "¿Preparado, Keitaro?" Je, je… Se le nota claramente que es la primera vez que va a montarse en un avión…

**Keitaro:** "Cla…Claro, Sara… Je, je… Es sólo un avión… ¿Por qué no debería de estar preparado para viajar en él?"

Keitaro estaba muy nervioso. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Viéndolo en ese estado, Sara no podía aguantarse mucho la risa.

**Sara:** "Ya veo, Keitaro… Ja, ja, ja… Te veo muy preparado…"

Keitaro se puso colorado.

**Keitaro:** "Entiéndelo, Sara… Es la primera vez que voy a viajar en avión… ¿Tú cómo estabas la primera vez?"

**Sara:** "Igual que tú… Pero enseguida se me pasó el miedo…"

**Keitaro:** "¿Sí¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?"

Sara le cogió la mano y se la apretó un poco pero sin hacerle daño.

**Sara:** "Así…"

Sara se puso un poco colorada al estar cogiéndole la mano al chico que quería.

Al ver el bonito gesto de Sara, Keitaro sonrió.

**Keitaro:** "Vaya… Tienes razón… Me siento mucho mejor…"

Keitaro miró a Sara, pero ella tenía la cara mirando al suelo para que no se le viera lo colorada que estaba.

**Keitaro:** "Muchas gracias, Sara… Ahora vamos junto a tu padre... Parece que ya ha terminado de hablar con quienquiera que sea…"

Así era. Seta estaba esperándolos junto a las escaleras por las que se subían al avión con cara de impaciencia.

Keitaro y Sara se soltaron las manos con naturalidad cuando llegaron a las escaleras, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Las subieron y se sentaron en sus correspondientes asientos, que estaban en la parte izquierda del avión ni muy atrás ni muy delante.

**Altavoces:** "Señores pasajeros. Les pedimos que presten atención a las indicaciones que les van a hacer las azafatas dentro de unos momentos… Son para… cuando tengamos algún problema durante un viaje… Sin nada más que decirle, les deseamos que tengan un buen viaje, el piloto Tenji Mirasawa y la copiloto Miyu Bushira."

Un par de azafatas empezaron a señalizar las salidas de emergencias que tenía el avión y daban instrucciones de qué había que hacer en situaciones de grandes turbulencias. Terminadas las explicaciones, las azafatas se sentaron en unos asientos que había en un pequeño pasillo que daba a la sala de mandos. Momentos después el avión comenzó a moverse, un par de segundos más tarde, el avión se inclinó un poco hacia arriba y otro par de segundos después, estaban volando.

El asiento que le había tocado a Keitaro tenía a un lado una de las ventanillas y al otro, Sara. Ella se veía feliz, ya que estaba sentada entre los dos hombres que más quería en el mundo: Seta y Keitaro. Pero había algo que no le hacía mucha gracia. Los viajes en avión siempre duraban poco.

**Sara:** "Papá… ¿Cuánto vamos a tardar en llegar a dondequiera que vayamos?"

**Seta:** "Supongo que cuatro o cinco horas… No te preocupes, Sara. El tiempo pasa volando."

**Sara:** "Ya…" Pero yo no quiero que pase muy rápido… Al contrario… Me quedaría así toda la vida, si pudiera…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Llevaban ya tres horas de vuelo y era de noche.

Keitaro estaba preocupado por lo qué podrían pensar Masako, Megami y su nuevo jefe cuando vean que él no vuelve en días.

**Keitaro:** Si sólo supiera el número de teléfono del hostal o el del bar…

**Seta:** "¿Qué te pasa, Keitaro? No se te ve muy contento… ¿No te gusta la idea de trabajar conmigo en las excavaciones?"

**Keitaro:** "Claro que sí, profesor…Sí me gusta la idea… Lo que pasa es que me he ido sin avisar a nadie… Y supongo que no terminaremos en poco tiempo con las excavaciones… ¿Me equivoco, profesor?"

**Seta:** "No, Keitaro… En lo del tiempo no te equivocas…"

Keitaro sonrió débilmente.

**Seta:** "Pero te equivocas en lo de que no hay nadie avisado de que vamos a una isla a excavar…"

Keitaro se sorprendió al escuchar lo que acababa de decirle el profesor.

**Keitaro:** "¿Y quién está avisado¿Fue con esa persona con quien habló antes de entrar en el avión?"

**Seta:** "Sí, Keitaro… La avisé antes de entrar aquí… Hablé con ella por el móvil… En los aviones no te dejan tener el móvil encendido…"

**Keitaro:** "¿Ella?" No será con Naru¿verdad?... Espero que no sea ni con ella ni con ninguna de las otras chicas de la residencia… "¿Me puede decir ya con quién habló, profesor?"

**Seta:** "Je, je… Creo que mejor te voy a dejar con la intriga, Keitaro… Hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino…"

**Sara:** "Qué malo eres, papá… Díselo al pobre… ¿No ves lo intrigado que está?..."

**Seta:** "Vaya, Sara… Me sorprendes… Antes lo molestabas todo el tiempo… Y ahora… Mírate… Je, je… Defendiéndolo… Cómo cambian las cosas… Pero lo siento, Sara… Va a ser que no os lo voy a decir hasta que lleguemos…"

Sara se puso un poco colorada ante el comentario de Seta sobre su cambio de actitud con Keitaro.

**Sara:** "Papá¿por qué no lo dices?... ¿Es al-"

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Se había quedado sin voz ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. El avión entero se había movido de una manera terrible. Una de las azafatas, que pasaba cerca de ellos con el carrito de bebidas en el momento de la turbulencia, salió disparada hasta el techo, se chocó contra él y luego cayó al suelo golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza quedando inconsciente. Por suerte, el suelo estaba enmoquetado y lo único que le pasaría cuando despertara sería que se sentiría un poco mareada y como mucho, le saldría un chichón en el lugar que se había golpeado.

**Altavoces:** "Señores pasajeros. Manténganse todos sentados en sus asientos y abróchense bien los cinturones. En estos momentos, estamos pasando por una zona de turbulencias. Mantengan la calma. Dentro de poco llegaremos a nuestro destino. Perdonen las molestias."

Seta, después de asegurarse que los tres tuvieran bien puestos los cinturones, le cogió la mano a Sara con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

**Seta:** "Tranquila, Sara… Estoy aquí contigo… No va a pasar nada…"

En ese momento, el avión volvió a moverse pero esta vez con más fuerza que antes. A pesar de que todos tenían puesto los cinturones puestos, algunos pasajeros estaban sufriendo algunos daños, ya que el contenido de los carritos y ellos mismos salían despedidos de un lado a otro con cada turbulencia por la que pasaba el avión. Tras la tercera turbulencia, varios pasajeros estaban heridos gravemente después de que hubieran sido golpeados brutalmente con el carrito. **(N.A:** Pensareis que no es para tanto un carrito de bebidas, pero este carrito es una nevera para mantener las bebidas frías. Así que no es difícil de imaginar lo que debe de pesar… Unos cuarenta kilos como mínimo…

Sara tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras lloraba y apretaba con fuerza la mano de su padre.

**Sara:** Esto no puede estar pasando… Esto no puede estar pasando… Esto debe ser una mala pesadilla… Y puedo despertar cuando quiera…

De repente, Sara sintió que alguien le cogía la mano izquierda. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró al dueño de esa mano. Keitaro la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

**Keitaro:** "Sara… Tranquilízate… Dentro de poco, pasaremos estas malditas turbulencias y llegaremos sanos y salvos a tierra… Ten fe."

Sara sonrió un poco. Soltó un momento la mano de su padre, se quitó las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas y volvió a coger la mano de Seta.

**Sara:** ¡QUE TENGA FE? Con lo que le ha pasado a esa pobre azafata… Me va a ser difícil tranquilizarme… "Está bien, Keitaro… Tendré fe…"

Momentos después, hubo otra turbulencia pero esta tenía la fuerza unida de todas las anteriores. Se escucharon varios crujidos ensordecedores e instantes después, la parte delantera del avión, donde estaban los pilotos y las azafatas, se separó y salió volando hacia arriba como si fuera una simple hoja de papel. El paisaje que se veía por el espacio donde estaba antes la cabina podría poner los pelos de punta al más valiente. Delante del avión, a uno o dos kilómetros, se podían distinguir dos columnas que iban desde el cielo hasta el océano que se extendía bajo el avión. Esas dos columnas eran nada menos que dos tornados.

Algunos pasajeros histéricos se quitaron los cinturones en busca de una salida de aquel infierno, consiguiendo únicamente ser sacados del avión y correr la misma suerte que la cabina.

Sara, ante tal espectáculo, no pudo soportarlo más y se desmayó. Seta y Keitaro le seguían cogiendo las manos con fuerza, como si creyeran que si las soltaban, Sara correría la misma suerte que los que habían salido volando.

**Keitaro:** Sara… Por nada del mundo dejaré que te pase algo… Aunque me cueste la vida…

**Seta:** Mi querida Sara… ¿Por qué tuviste que insistir en venir conmigo?... ¿Y por qué no pude dejarte con Haruka como he hecho ya varias veces?... ¿Por qué te dejé venir?... Ahora puede que muramos todos… Y tú, Sara… Teniendo toda una vida por delante…

El viento que entraba y salía del avión aumentaba su fuerza cada minuto, ya que los dos tornados se estaban acercando. De repente, un fuerte crujido dejó unos momentos en segundo plano el ruido del viento. El ala derecha del avión salió volando y el avión empezó a dar vueltas y a caer en picado hacia las aguas turbulentas. Todos los pasajeros gritaban desesperados viendo que sus vidas iban a terminar en unos momentos.

**Seta:** "¡KEITARO, ESCUCHAME BIEN! SI TU Y SARA SALIIS DE ESTA, CUIDALA COMO SI FUERA TU HIJA…" Yo estoy seguro que no voy a salir vivo…

**Keitaro:** "¡POR SUPUESTO, PROFESOR! ELLA ES COMO UNA HERMANA PARA MI… PERO NO VA A HACER FALTA QUE YO LA CUIDE… USTED TAMBIEN SALDRA DE ESTA, PROFESOR…"

Faltaban unos metros para que llegaran al agua. Seta y Keitaro cerraron los ojos, preparándose para el impacto. Segundos después notaron como si un enorme tren chocara contra sus cuerpos. Pasaron unos instantes y sintieron mucho frío y mareo, como si estuvieran en una lavadora gigante llena de cubitos de hielo. Después…

... no sintieron nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente…

-- En el piso superior de la cafetería Hinata --

Haruka estaba limpiando el suelo de su casa mientras escuchaba la radio. Era una emisora en la que ponían noticias y música de todo tipo, desde música clásica hasta heavy metal. En esos momentos, estaban poniendo una canción de The Offspring y, para su sorpresa, Haruka la tarareaba mientras barría el suelo.

**Radio:**

_Your one vice  
You're too nice  
Come around now can't you see _

I want you  
All tattooed  
I want you bad

Complete me  
Mistreat me  
Want you to be bad…

**Haruka:** "Vaya… No creí que una canción de este tipo me podría gustar…"

**Radio:** _Y ahora, señores oyentes, pasemos a las noticias… Ayer por la noche, el avión 727, que salió del aeropuerto de Kyoto a las siete de la noche, fue destruido por dos tornados que surgieron a unos mil kilómetros de las costas norteamericanas. El avión, con destino a San Francisco, fue hecho pedazos y el fuerte oleaje, provocado por los tornados, hizo que varios trozos llegaran a costas americanas. Por lo que sabemos, no se han encontrado aún supervivientes. De los noventa pasajeros se han encontrado ya sesenta muertos. Algunos de ellos no se podían identificar, ya que estaban destrozados. La lista de fallecidos encontrados la transmitirán esta noche en el canal internacional de Japón… Pasemos a la siguiente noticia… El jugador de fútbol japonés Ishi-_

Haruka apagó la radio. Se sentó en una silla cercana y se encendió un cigarrillo. Cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo, dejando que la nicotina hiciera su efecto.

**Haruka:** Haruka, tranquilízate… Ninguno de sus nombres aparecerá esta noche… No pueden aparecer…

De sus ojos cerrados habían empezado a salir varias lágrimas, que hacía tiempo que no se dejaban ver por aquel rostro severo.

**Haruka:** Si aparece alguno de ellos… Me moriré…

Tomó otra calada a su cigarrillo, mientras seguía dejando que las lágrimas salieran libremente de sus ojos.

**Haruka:** Seta… Maldito momento en que te llamaron para esa estúpida excavación…

* * *

Bueno... Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba... Pero ya veis como he actualizado :P

Antes que nada, me gustaría pediros perdón por no actualizar en la fecha que decía que iba a actualizar... Tuve muchos problemas con el ordenador y no pude subir el capítulo... Después se me borró lo que tenía escrito y tuve que empezar de nuevo... Pero creo que ha sido mejor que pasara eso... Ese capítulo no tenía punto de comparación con este... :P

También me gustaría seguir dando las gracias a los que leeis la historia y me dejais vuestros comentarios... En serio... No sabeis lo feliz que me hace ver que hay personas que leen esta pequeña historia de un escritor novato :P

Bueno... Solo me quedas daros un aviso... Puede que no os guste... Pero puede pasar... Puede que este capítulo sea el último durante un tiempo... Depende de lo que pase el 8 de septiembre, podré o no seguir la historia próximamente... Si no, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el próximo verano...

Espero que no sea así...

Hasta el próximo capítulo :P


	10. Nota del Autor

Hola a todos :P

Lo que pasaba el día ese de septiembre era que me daban las notas de los exámenes de septiembre y si no aprobaba todas no podría escribir este fic… Pero ya veis… He aprobado y puedo seguir escribiendo :P

Bueno, esto lo escribo debido a algunos reviews que he visto… ¿No se entiende la historia?...

Vale… En el capítulo 8 estaba un poco confusa la trama…

Por eso, me gustaría que me mandarais reviews o emails con vuestras dudas y sugerencias para…

El último capítulo de esta pequeña historia :P

Saludos

Fausto.


End file.
